


Sonaze: Step Love

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 44,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: When Blaze gets adopted by Sonic's family, their feelings for each other grew as they got older.





	1. Chapter 1

**A portal of darkness opens up to reveal Atomsk in his Organization XIII outfit.**

"**Hello again my fellow readers. I like to welcome you all to another of my stories called "Sonaze: Step Love." But I'm not alone. Come on out TME." Atomsk said as he put the spotlight to the portal.**

**A green ring shaped portal opens in the air which seemed to act a bit odd before TME fell out with a thud and a note in hand.**

"**Oooohhhh." TME groaned out while he held the note up with a shaking hand.**

"**You okay man?" Atomsk asked before he looked to the note and took it while TME's arm dropped before... Snoring was heard and little Z's were seen coming from his head?**

"**Why are you snoring?" Atomsk asked with a half lidded look before he looks to the note which has TME's handwriting.**

"**Dear readers, I had to change this story entirely from script format which took me awhile and I'm exhausted from the effort, I'll leave Atomsk in charge of the intro, I should be good to go again either at the outro or the next chapter."**

**Sincerely.**

**TME….**

**Atomsk sigh but let TME sleep.**

"**Well I guess I'll do the intro by myself in the meantime. If he were awake, I personally want to thank him for helping me resurrect my old project. If anyone has a Deviantart account and somehow recognize this, I should let you know that I'm the writer for this. My DA name is sonicxblaze4rver (I know, I know, it was suppose to be 4ever but you know). Anyway, I want to say thanks again to TME for fixing it. And I hope that we continues this story. While I wait for my friend to wake up, I hope you enjoy reading it." Atomsk said a the camera changes scenes.**

This scene takes place in the past… this scene shows the hope of the hedgehog's, Jules and Bernadette the parents, then there's the children, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic.

It was late at night and Sonic's mother, Bernadette, was trying to put Sonic, Sonia, and Manic to bed while her husband, Jules, was at a late council meeting with the Royal Acorn family and other subordinates along with Amadeus Prower.

It started to rain, and Bernadette was at witt's end trying to put these rugrats to bed when suddenly there was a knock at the door, when she open it, there was no one there which confused her somewhat.

As she was about to shut the door when she heard a cry which caused her to look down.

When she did, she saw a lavender kitten in a box wrapped in a soft blanket.

Bernadette smiled at how adorable the kitten was before she bent down to get a closer look.

When she looked at it, she notice it was female and her eyes were like bright yellow emeralds, she even had some sort of weird jewel on her forehead.

Bernadette found a piece of paper on it and notice that someone had written something which says,"Her name is Blaze."

Bernadette brought the kitten, now known as Blaze in before she closed the door.

**8 hours later**

Jules finally came home and he felt exhausted when the meeting took to long.

Bernadette told him how Blaze ended up on their doorstep and she wondered if he'll allow her to stay with them as the new member of the family.

But Jules was about to say no when he noticed how his son, Sonic, made a connection with Blaze as if he was hypnotized by her eyes.

When she looked back, he blushed a little bit, So Jules & Bernadette decide to adopt Blaze.

And they introduce her to their children as their new sister.

**Present Day/ ?/?/ Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Bernadette**

Sonic, along with Sonia and Manic are now 16, and Blaze who just turned 15 last summer.

They were all getting ready for their new semester in Mobius High.

Sonia and Blaze were putting their makeup while Manic was knocking on the bathroom door waiting for them to come out, while Sonic 'as usual' was sleeping in.

"Come on, can you guys hurry up, I need to use the bathroom!" Manic calls out with a panicking tone before he knocks again.

"Yeah yeah, just keep your tiny pants on, we'll be out in a second." Sonia said while she looks in the mirror to see if what she did was OK so far.

"But you've been in there for 30 min. and I really need to go." Manic whines while he crossed his legs a bit.

"Serves you right for taking another glass of orange juice, Just hold it." Blaze said when she looks in the mirror like Sonia as well to make some adjustments.

Manic then waits before he tried to picture something dry but everywhere he look was hard for him, so he tried saying the alphabet.

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNO…PPPPPPP!" Manic called out before he went bugged eyed when he repeats the p word.

Seems saying the alphabet didn't work in his favor.

A bit after... Bernadette went to Sonic's door to wake him for school.

"Sonic dear, time to get up or you're going to be late for school." Bernadette called out before she knocks on the door for a moment.

"Ugh...give me another hour." Sonic called out with a tired tone which caused Bernadette to sigh before Blaze approached the door.

"Is he still sleeping in?" Blaze asked with a raised eyebrow before Bernadette looked to her.

"You know it." Bernadette said while she knocked again with no response this time, Blaze then taps Bernadette's shoulder to get her attention.

"I'll handle this mom." Blaze said which caused Bernadette to smile.

"Thanks deary. I don't know what to do without you." Bernadette said before she walked away from the door while Blaze enters the room to wake up the sleeping Sonic.

**Hedgehog residence/ Sonic's room/ Sonic**

"Sonic, time to get up." Blaze said when she shook Sonic's shoulder before Sonic mumbled in his sleep

" I love you…" Sonic muttered while Blaze thought he was talking about chilidogs which caused her to sigh when she tried to wake him again… but when she tried again… Sonic spoke up again.

"...Blaze." Sonic said which caused Blaze to blush a bit.

" Awww.. so sweet." Blaze said when she tries to shake him again, but before she could… Sonic spoke up again.

"Will you... marry me?" Sonic mumbled which caused Blaze to gasp lightly, so she tried to wake him up using drastic measures when one of her fingers lit up with a flame.

Sonic in the meantime was still dreaming, but something apparently cooking starts to rouse him from his sleep which caused him to sniff the air a few times.

"Mmmm, something smells good... What is that smel- wait a minute...OH MY GOD!, MY BUTTS ON FIRE!" Sonic said before he shouts at the end when he realized what happened.

Sonic then ran to the bathroom and turned on the shower which extinguished the fire and gave Blaze a serious look when he returned a few minutes later.

"Blaze what were you doing?... Trying to cook me alive?!" Sonic said while he gestured to his charred rear end which caused Blaze to cover her mouth when she tries to hold back a laugh.

"S-Sorry bro….You w-wehehere going to be late." Blaze said while a laugh made it somewhat into her sentence while Sonic sweatdropped at Blaze before he got a bit irritated.

"That doesn't give you a reason to cook my rear just because you can control fire and stuff." Sonic said with an irritated tone while Blaze calmed down somewhat.

"Come on Sonic, we're all born with 'natural' abilities." Blaze said while the scene goes back to Blaze's ninth birthday… when she learned a lot that day.

**Blaze's 9th birthday/ Hedgehog residence/ Blaze, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Jules, Bernadette**

It was a warm saturday afternoon on June 15th, and everyone was getting ready for Blaze's birthday party in various rooms.

She was turning 9 years old today, but she was feeling a bit warm lately when she woke up.

She thought she was getting a fever but her body temperature returned to normal, though it confused her, she got out of bed and got ready for today.

But before she could step out of her room, she overheard Sonia and Manic talking about something that she shouldn't have heard so soon in her life.

"I can't believe Blaze is turning 9 already." Sonia said with a smile on her face, she was excited to celebrate Blaze's birthday today.

"I know, this party is gonna rock!" Manic said when he pumped his arms a few times, but that was when Manic starts to look a little down which got Sonia's attention.

"What's wrong?" Sonia said when she placed an arm on Manic's shoulder which caused him to try and look normal… the keyword was he tried

"Oh nothing..nothing at all?" Manic said while he looked away which caused Sonia to give him a half lidded look.

"You can't fool anyone bro, Spill it out." Sonia said before she taps her foot while Manic cringed a bit at the look Sonia was giving him.

"Okay okay...Do you ever wonder...that mom and dad will ever tell Blaze about how she's adopted." Manic said which caused Blaze's eyes to widen in shock while her hand twitched which caused the door to open a little.

Sonia heard that before he looked over and saw the cracked door.

When Sonia opened it, she saw a traumatized Blaze which caused the gossiping to to curse themselves, mainly Manic, from talking about this right outside her door without thinking.

They tried to explain the situation to her, but then suddenly she got angry that everyone was lying to her… if Sonia and Manic knew… then the others must know as well...

She got so angry that flames start to appear on her body before she made a hole through her bedroom window when the flames automatically launched off her body which shocked the watching duo.

Jules and Bernadette rushed over when they heard the commotion and everyone saw Blaze leaving with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?!" Jules said with a worried tone to Manic and Sonia when he saw Blaze leaping out of her window.

Sonic in the meantime zooms to Blaze's door when he heard Sonia trying to explain the situation.

"Blaze overheard Manic and I talking about how she's adopted!" Sonia said with tears starting to fall from her eyes when she starts to feel responsible for this.

Before anyone could say anything, Sonic came in with an angered look on his face.

"What were you guys thinking?!" Sonic said which caused Manic to get really worried since he and the others knew that Sonic really cared for Blaze.

"I'm sorry man, we didn't know she was there." Manic said when he tried to defend himself… but Sonic's quills start to stand on end while a dark mist emits from him right before he punched Manic which caused him to fall to the ground before anyone could react.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses!, Because of your big mouth Blaze could be lying in a ditch somewhere!" Sonic growled out which caused Manic to gulp before he tried to calm Sonic down.

"She won't be with what she's got." Manic said which caused Sonic to punched Manic, but Jules grabbed Sonic before he could try and punch Manic again.

"Sonic!, Stop this at once and calm down!" Jules said before Sonic looked to him with one pure white glowing eye which shocked Jules when he saw… or felt how cold the gaze was.

"**I can do this all night if I want to!" **Sonic growled with a tone that made a chill go up everyone's spines before Bernadette spoke up.

"Sonic calm down!, punching your brother isn't gonna solve anything!" Bernadette said which caused Sonic to look to her for a moment before he starts to return to normal after a minute which caused everyone to sigh with relief before Bernadette spoke up to get their attention while Jules set Sonic on the ground.

"Okay... Here's what we're going to do, your father and I are gonna call the police, while you three rally up a search party." Bernadette said while Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"You guys can do that, I'm going to find her myself." Sonic said before he got ready to zoom off which caused Jule to try and stop him.

"No son wait!, it's too dange-!" Jules tried to say before he got cut off when Sonic left before he could speak another word which caused him to sigh.

"That boy can't just stay still for a minute can he?" Jules said before Sonia spoke up.

"Should we go after him dad?" Sonia suggests while Jules shook his head.

"No... you two do what your mother say, and we'll get the authorities." Jules said before everyone split up.

While everyone was looking for Blaze and Sonic, it starts to rain when Sonic found a trial of burnt ashes that continued when more fell to the ground which caused Sonic to look up to see… a burning bird?

"Is that bird on fire?" Sonic said with a confused tone before the bird crashed into the lake which put out the fire.

"Oh... I hope that bird's okay." Sonic said while he cringed a bit at the crash before he continued to follow various trails of burnt ash.

He then came across a cave which the ash led to.

When he entered, he heard something which sounds like crying.

He took a moment to get closer to the source of the crying and saw that it was Blaze who sat near a big pond.

"*Sniff*...*sob*...*sniff*...What have I done?" Blaze cried while she wiped her eyes.

"Blaze?" Sonic said which caused Blaze to jolt before she looked to Sonic with one tear filled eye.

"Sonic?" Blaze said when she wiped her eyes while Sonic felt relieved that he found her in one piece.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Now come on, I gotta take you back home… the others are worried." Sonic said which caused Blaze to give him an angered look which shocked him.

"No!, All of you lied to me from the very beginning, how can I ever trust anyone?" Blaze said with a very angered tone which started to break with more sobs following which caused Sonic to look worried.

"Look sis, I know how upset you are and it's just that we wanted to tell you, but mom and dad wanted to wait until you were old enough." Sonic said when he took a few steps closer.

"You're just saying that to make yourself feel better." Blaze said when she glanced to Sonic which caused him to frown.

"Listen, I'm sorry about all the lies Blaze. But you've gotta understand that everyone loves you... Mom, dad, Sonia, Manic, even me." Sonic said while Blaze looked to the ground.

"Even if that were true, they won't take me back after what I did." Blaze said with a sniff right after.

"Trust me they will and everyone's looking for you. So please come home, and besides you didn't do anything wrong, We all have 'natural' abilities and when they come in, it takes alot a lot of time to control it." Sonic said with a smile on his face which seemed to help Blaze calm down somewhat.

However a big egg-shape bot came out of nowhere near the cave entrance which startles them both.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Sonic said while he got in front of Blaze.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here." Blaze said with a worried tone when the robot's camera eye zoomed in on the duo before it spoke up.

"**Resistance is futile... Surrender or die." **The robot said with a mechanical voice which caused Sonic to get a serious look on his face..

"Looks like we have no choice." Sonic said seriously which got Blaze's attention.

"What are you saying?" Blaze asked with a worried tone when the egg robot made a few clanking noises for some reason.

"I'm saying we're gonna have to beat this oversized toaster, Think you can try what you did earlier?" Sonic asked while Blaze closed her eyes when she tried to summon those flames again.

After a couple tries, Blaze pants to catch her breath before she spoke up.

"I...I can't do it... I'm somehow burnt out." Blaze said with a worried tone before Sonic grins to her surprise.

"No sweat, I think I can take him." Sonic said before the Egg robot spoke.

"**State your identification"** The Robot ordered which cause Sonic to get a serious look on his face.

"Name's Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic called out before he charged the bot while Blaze tried to remember how she got her powers.

Sonic in the meantime ran around the bot to try and find a weak point… but to his surprise a hidden hatch opens which fires a bullet which hits him in the right leg before he crashed to the ground.

"SONIC!" Blaze called out before she ran out of the cave when the egg bot slowly approached Sonic and another hidden gun appeared… and it points it right at Sonic's head.

The robot was about to finish Sonic when Blaze got between them which caused the robot to look to her with an electronic eye.

"Stop!, If you want to get to my brother, you're gonna have to get through me first!" Blaze growled while Sonic looked to her.

"Bl...Blaze what are you doing? Get outta here, save yourself!" Sonic said through grit teeth when he tried to stand, but fell before he could.

"No Sonic! I'm not going to leave you. If we're going home, we're going home together." Blaze said with a determined tone while the Robot looked at her with the eye camera flashing for a moment.

"**Scanning…. Analysis complete: No threat detected." **The robot said before it points another gun at Blaze which caused Sonic to call out.

"Wait!, Let her go... Take me instead." Sonic begged which made Blaze glance to Sonic while the robot looked to Sonic.

"S-Sonic, what are you doing?" Blaze asked with a worried tone.

"I'm doing what any big brother would do." Sonic said when he managed to get to one knee.

"**Proposal accepted."** the egg robot said after it withdrew it's guns while Sonic looked to Blaze with a grin on his face.

"Listen Blaze, while this scrap heap deals with me, I want to let you know that I always love y-!" Sonic tried to say before a hidden arm shot out of the eggbot before it got Sonic in a near bone breaking grip.

"**Target acquired." **The Egg bot said when it starts to strengthen its grip which caused Sonic to scream in pain.

While the robot grabs Sonic, Blaze could hear him being in pain.

Seeing her brother in pain, her anger kept piling up and started to ignite flames in her hands thus subconsciously she knew she can do it before she took aim at the bot and threw a fireball.

The first throw she made forced the robot to release Sonic who dropped to the ground before the egg bot looked to Blaze.

**"Scanning… Analysis: Possible threat detected." **The eggbot said before hidden missile launchers appeared from it's sides while Blaze's hand was lit with a flame.

"Time to melt you down to scrap." Blaze said before she charged the eggbot who fired a horde of missiles at Blaze who shot a massive fireball at the missiles which destroyed them mid flight and ran by the explosions.

When she got in front of the egg bot… she raised a hand and when she remembered the pain Sonic was in before she shot a pillar of fire at the robot which starts to melt it down.

"**Error...Err..or...Eeerrrro...ererereroorr..."** The egg bot said before it slowly melt into a puddle of liquid metal before Blaze lowered her hand when it was fully melted down.

"If you can't stand the heat, get out of my kitchen." Blaze said before she turned and to Sonic with a worried look on her face when she knelt down on one knee to look at his injured leg.

"Sonic, I know this might be a dumb question … but are you okay?" Blaze asked with a worried tone.

"A little bit, but what you did was reck-!" Sonic tried to say before Blaze slapped him out of the blue which caused him to look to her after he gripped his stinging cheek.

"What was that for?!" Sonic said before he pulled his body back some when Blaze gave him an angered glare.

"That's for trying to be a hero." Blaze said with an angered tone.

"But-!" Sonic tried to say before he was slapped on the other cheek.

"And that's for asking me to leave you." Blaze said while Sonic covered his other cheek.

"But doesn't that count for one?" Sonic said with a confused tone while Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to give you another one?" Blaze asked which caused Sonic to shake his head.

"N-No." Sonic said with a slightly scared tone.

"Good." Blaze said with a crossed arms before she surprised Sonic by hugging him before Sonic felt tears on his shoulder.

"*Sob...sob...sniff*...Oh Sonic... p-promise me you w-won't ever p-pull a stunt like that cried out before Sonic returns the hug.

"I promise... Now let's go home." Sonic said before Blaze looked to his leg again.

"Hang on, let me do something about that wound." Blaze said before she rips a long piece of her dress off before she carefully wrapped Sonic's leg which stopped the bleeding for a moment.

"Now try holding onto my shoulder." Blaze said when she put Right arm on her shoulder before she helped him stand.

The two siblings then left the cave and walk back home.

They were a little lost though after stumbling around for a bit before they heard people shouting for their names.

So they follow the shouting voices 'til they reached the search party.

Everyone was relieved to see Blaze and Sonic before Bernadette ran towards the and knelt down to hug the duo..

"I'm so happy my two babies are safe!" Bernadette said before she starts to cry for a minute while Blaze looked to everyone with a regret filled look.

"Listen everyone...I'm… sorry... for everything." Blaze said with a slightly shy tone which made Jules smile.

"No my dear, we're the ones who are sorry... We should've told you the truth from the beginning, but I'm glad you and Sonic are...S-Sonic what happen to your leg?!" Jules said before he noticed the injured Sonic which caused him to sweatdrop.

'They noticed now?' Sonic thought with a half lidded look on his face before Blaze spoke up.

"We were attacked by a giant egg shaped robot." Blaze said which caused Sonic to speak up.

"If it weren't for Blaze, I'd be robot food." Sonic said with a grin before Manic looked to Blaze with a surprised look.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that…" Manic said before Blaze cuts in.

"Yes Manic... I reduced it to a melted puddle, although it will be a bit difficult to learn who controlled it." Blaze said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Listen sis, Manic and I are sorry for what we said about the.. 'you know'." Sonia said with a regretful look on her face while Blaze smiled.

"It's okay guys, I forgive you both. I maybe adopted, but it doesn't mean anything because you're my family and it'll always be that way." Blaze said which made Sonia and Manic smile before Sonia looked to Sonic.

"And Sonic... I think you owe someone an apology." Sonia said which made Sonic frown before he looked to Manic.

"Manic, I'm... sorry for hitting you twice, I was just-" Sonic tried to say before Manic placed a hand on Sonic's free shoulder.

"It's okay man, you did what you have to do, and besides I did deserve that." Manic said before rubbing his head while Jules cleared his head.

"Now let's get you to the hospital." Jules said before everyone left for the hospital.

**4 hours later/ Hospital**

Everyone was in the waiting room… waiting, but Blaze was pacing back and forth when she worried over Sonic's leg injury.

"Blaze deary, sit down, the doctor will let us know about Sonic's condition." Bernadette said which got Blaze more worried.

"B- But I can't! What if Sonic's injury is serious? Hey may never run or walk again, I-" Blaze tried to say but got cut off when the doctor walked in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog?" Doctor Dufrane said while he held a clipboard.

"Doc, how's my son? Is he ok-" Jules tried to say before Blaze cut him off.

"IS HE ALRIGHT!" Blaze shouts to their surprised while the doctor chuckles

"Your boyfriend's alright sweetie." Doctor Dufrane said which caused Blaze to blush while everyone else giggles.

Doctor Dufrane then looks to the clipboard.

"Anyway your son is alright. We manage to take the bullet out, so he'll be able to walk in about 4 weeks." Doctor Dufrane said while Jules got a relieved smile on his face.

"Thanks 'Doc." Jules said which caused Doctor Dufrane to chuckle for a moment.

"No problem 'Verne'. Now I gotta be somewhere else, I'll check on ya'll later." Doctor Dufrane said before he walks away while Blaze looked to Jules

"Dad, do you know him?" Blaze asked while Jules smiles.

"Yes. I used to go to highschool with him 'til he decided to go to medical school." Jules said which confused Manic a bit

"But why does he call you 'Verne'?" Manic asked with a confused tone.

"We were reading one of the stories of Jules Verne and...well he put two and two together. But I can't be too mad at him, 'because if it wasn't for him he would've introduce me to your mother. In fact he was there helping your mother give birth to you three." Jules said before the nurse comes in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog? You can see your son now." The nurse said before she left the room.

"Sonia, Blaze why don't you both go see Sonic, we'll come in later." Bernadette said with a small smile on her face.

"Sure mom." Sonia said before she and Blaze entered the room where Sonic was resting who noticed the duo.

"Hey bro how you feeling?" Sonia asked after she sat in a chair with Blaze doing the same on the other side

"Doing good, under medication, the usual." Sonic said while he looked to his wrapped leg.

"Well the good thing is , the doctor said you'll be able to walk in 4 weeks." Sonia said which caused Sonic to frown.

"Great... Being in bed, doing nothing." Sonic said with a half lidded look on his face.

"You always do that." Sonia said with a raised eyebrow which caused Sonic to chuckle

"Hehe... I know but still…" Sonic said before he adjusts himself to get comfy while Blaze smiled a little

"Well I'm glad your okay." Blaze said before she saw Sonic smile for some reason.

"Blaze I got something for you earlier before the incident happened, check your pocket." Sonic said which confused Blaze before she checks her coat before she found a heart shape locket.

When she opens it, she sees a picture of her family on one side and then the other had some writing which says:

"To my dear sister Blaze, I want to let you know that no matter what happens I'll always be by your side 'till the very end.

Love,

Sonic."

After reading, Blaze got a little teary before she walked over and hugs him.

"Oh Sonic... it's wonderful" Blaze said before she got surprised when she suddenly heard chattering in the background.

Blaze turned around and was happy to see everyone singing, "Happy Birthday", to her.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Dear Blaze. Happy Birthday to YOU."

"Make a wish sweety." Bernadette said which caused Blaze to smile.

"I don't have to...'Cause it already came true." Blaze said which caused everyone to Aww before Blaze grinned.

"Now let's have some cake." Blaze said which made Manic walk forward with the cake knife

"I call first dibs." Manic said which caused most to call out…

"MANIC!".

Manic chuckles before he placed the cake knife next to the cake.

"Kidding... I'm kidding." Manic said while the scene shifts.

***END FLASHBACK***

"That was one crazy night right?" Blaze said while Sonic look concerned which Blaze noticed.

"Sonic?" Blaze asked with a concerned tone which snapped his attention.

"Oh sorry...I was just thinking." Sonic said with a thoughtful look again.

"About what?" Blaze asked with a slightly confused tone.

"About that giant robot... I mean where did that giant robot come from?" Sonic said with crossed arms while Blaze smiled a bit before she shrugged.

"Well bro, these mysteries are better unsolved. I mean the robot is gone and we can live on with our lives." Blaze said while Sonic frowned a bit.

"Yeah but-" Sonic tried to say before Bernadette called out.

"Sonic, Blaze... The bus is here." Bernadette called out which surprised the duo.

"OH CRAP!" Both Sonic & Blaze called out before they looked at each other and started laughing.

After Sonic finished getting ready, both Sonic and Blaze dashed down stairs, grabbed their lunches and met up with Sonia and Manic before the bus could leave while Bernadette waved to them.

"BY KIDS!" Bernadette called out to the group before they got ready to get on the bus.

"BY MOM!" the four called back before the step on the bus before the door closed and starts to pull away when they got in their seats.

As the bus leaves, Jules comes out while Bernadette sighs.

"They've grown up so fast." Bernadette said while Jules took a sip of apple juice.

"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday-" Jules said before he took a moment to take a sip of 'his drink' which made Bernadette raise an eyebrow.

"What are you drinking?"

"Just some apple juice from the fridge, Ugh...it has a weird aftertaste… I think this batch went bad or something… Might as well toss it." Jules said before cringing when he went into the house with Bernadette in tow.

"But I didn't buy any apple juice." Bernadette said with a confused tone.

"But I saw Manic put one in the fridge, Although he was in a hurry." Jules said while Bernadette went to the fridge and found the gallon of 'apple juice'.

She open it and both of them sniff it, and When Jules was about to say something, Sonia was asking Manic something while she sat next to him on the bus.

"Say Manic, I've been wondering..." Sonia asked with a curious tone which got his attention.

"What is it?" Manic asked with a grin on his face before Sonia took a moment to wonder what the grin was about.

"Where did you go to do your... 'you know'?" Sonia asked with a slight blush on her face since that was a private moment and it looked like Manic just tossed clothes on before he left the house.

"Hold onto that thought. 3...2...1." Manic said while he held up a finger.

"MANIC!" Jules roared which made Manic chuckle.

"Does that answer your question?" Manic said with a grin on his face while Sonic shook his head before he looked to Manic with a half lidded look and a grin on his face.

"You know you're gonna be grounded for that right?" Sonic asked with a humored filled tone.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Manic said before he relaxed on the bus seat while placing his arms behind his head while everyone else chuckles while the bus sped along the road.

And thus the four siblings start their new day in high school while the scene fades to black...

**End of Part 1**

**The scene then fades back in to show Atomsk and a knocked out TME who looked like he was stirring from his sleep.**

"**Ohhhh man, that's the last time I portal when I'm that tired." TME said when he sat up and rubbed his head before he looked around with some confusion.**

"**What did I miss?" TME asked before he got a confused look on his face.**

"**Well let's see...You missed the portal that I opened for you, you slept through the part where I thanked you and stuff. And then...Oh yeah, some artist showed up painting a portrait of you while you were sleeping. Then you mumbled some stuff in your sleep." Atomsk said as he counted the things that happen.**

**TME just gave him a half lidded look before responding.**

"**So… did I say anything embarrassing and what of the painting?, did the artist at least get my good side?" TME asked when he looked around after he got off the ground.**

**Atomsk shrugged before speaking.**

"**It was random. Couldn't make out what you were saying. As for the painting well…"**

**Atomsk held out the painting and showed TME the position he was lying and there was also drool coming out of his mouth.**

**TME got shadows over his eyes before he zoomed over and took the painting before he lit a match and lit the painting on fire.**

"**We never speak of this again." TME said while the painting burned before he dropped it before it could burn him.**

**Atomsk shrugged at him.**

"**Okay." He said as he looked to the readers.**

"**Sorry for the awkward moment folks. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of "Sonaze: Step Love", and we'll be planning to work on the second chapter soon. Thank you TME for helping me bring it back. Feels so good to do this.**

**TME just shrugs at the compliment before looking to Atomask.**

"**No problem, you helped me with the DDS story, beside, from here on out it's going to be a colab work right?" TME said with a grin a moment later.**

"**Of course. And let's not forget the AT+DMC story as well." Atomsk said with smile.**

"**Yeah, I'm interested in seeing how that story progresses, but one step at a time right?" TME said with his hands in his pockets.**

"**Oh absolutely." Atomsk replied.**

**He then looks at the readers.**

"**Anyway, we hope you have a lovely day or night. Me and TME are now going back to DDS to finish up a new chapter. Anything you want to say man?" Atomsk asked when he passed the spotlight to TME.**

"**Not really, no complaints except for being a bit sleep deprived… so a word of warning to all new writers…. NEVER SCRIPT WRITE!" TME said with a tired look before he points to the readers with a comical shout at the end.**

**Atomsk sweatdropped from that.**

"**Lesson learned. So goodbye everyone. Deuces." Atomsk said with two fingers before the camera fades to pitch black.**


	2. Hybrid Introductions

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME talking about something.**

"**Boy, glad we came back to this." Atomsk said as he wiped the dust off this folder.**

"**Yeah… *Achoo!*... so much dust, forgot how long it has been since I shifted this from script format, but should be worth it since we're doing an offical Co-op for this story, so what is the plot exactly from here on out?, I get that its a Sonaze type of thing but aside from that prologue, is it mainly a school romance thing or will it have some action and drama in it as well if Robotnik makes an appearance in the future?, like an arc thing in stories like… the school romance drama stuff for the first then Eggman or something else." TME said when he wondered what the plot would be like.**

"**Yes to all that it's just… I had trouble placing things in the story ever since…" Atomsk said before stopping as he stared into the distance.**

**TME was confused before he asked this.**

"**Since…?" TME said with a confused tone since Atomsk normally did speak about the plot somewhat or at least the contents of the first chapter in a basic way.**

**Atomsk blinked before he sighs a bit and spoke up.**

"**Sorry. It's just… I experienced a sad moment that caused me to put this story on hiatus… for a long long time."**

"**Sad moment?, what happened?" TME said with a confused/concerned tone since this was a first that he heard of this.**

**Atomsk sighs again before speaking.**

"**Well I dated this girl who was my first love and she inspired me to write. She even helped me with the first chapter. We dated for almost a year till she told me on the phone that… we should see other people. And that happened… on Christmas Eve."**

"**Well… damn man, never knew that, hope you have some luck with getting a GF on your end again, or at least your real life self." TME said with a patient look on his face, then again his real life self never had a girlfriend so he couldn't understand what Atomsk was going through that much.**

"**Well nothing yet but hey doesn't mean I or my real self can't stop trying. I'll fine Mrs. Right someday." Atomsk said with a tone that said he'll keep trying.**

"**Nice, good luck with that man, hope you feel good enough to at least give the readers here the plot for chapter one at least, I'm following your lead here for this one." TME said with a grin on his face when he could see Atomsk looking a bit better.**

**Atomsk chuckled before he spoke.**

"**Of course. For now it's gonna be some simple school life for our young heroes where they experience the drama and all that stuff… well what we experienced."**

"**Errr…. My real life self was bullied constantly so better not let me take the reins for that one man, blocked a lot out so bit of a blank for my school life." TME said with a sweatdrop.**

**Atomsk cringes before he spoke up.**

"**Sorry forgot about that. Forget that last part and let's just start the story with Sonic and his siblings riding the bus to school."**

"**Right, so out of the 4, who do I control?, I get Blaze since you'll most likely have Sonic, but what about Sonia and Manic?" TME said while he placed the prologue chapter on the table and sneezed again when some leftover dust hit his face.**

**Atomsk, though sweatdrop, did took a moment to think on this before speaking.**

"**Hmmmm… I'll take… Sonia and you have Manic."**

"**Right, seems I'll have to channel my inner prankster for this with Manic, gonna enjoy that if there are bullies in this story… hehehe…" TME said before starts to chuckle evilly while his inner darkside showed a little when he could enjoy this more then he would think.**

**Atomsk sweatdrop again before he spoke up.**

"**Don't forget, he also likes to steal if you watched Sonic Underground."**

"**Hmmm, think I did but not many episodes, think it ended early or something without a proper conclusion, but I could be wrong." TME said while he had trouble remembering the series.**

"**Well we'll get to that later for now… Story time!" Atomsk said before the scene fades black before it shifted to Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Blaze riding on the bus.**

**Mobius/ Bus/ Sonic, Blaze, Manic, Sonia, various other students**

The scene now showed the bus well on its way to school while Manic pulled out a few drumsticks that he bought for cheap and was tapping various things on the bus to make a beat of sorts and messed with Sonic a little when he tapped Sonic's head a couple times which had an oddly echoish sound to it which made Blaze giggle when it sounded like he didn't have much in his skull.

Sonia giggle as well while Sonic moved his head a bit before noticing some of his friends on the bus.

One was Knuckles the Echidna, a rare mobian who's species dwindled in the past for various reasons, one was mainly war reasons in the past but Knuckles had his family, he was a pretty tough guy who aided Sonic in the past when Sonic was getting messed with by others and the duo were inseparable ever since and palled around with Sonic and the others, hell he even helped Manic when some of his pranks went south and nearly got the green themed hedgehog beaten up.

Another, who was picked up just now when the bus stopped was Tails the two tailed fox, he was younger then the others thanks to him skipping grades thanks to his high intellect, but thanks to this second bushy tail, he was normally picked up daily before he met Sonic and the others, there was also Cream the Rabbit following as well since she and Tails lived near one another who liked to hang around with Blaze, while not as smart as Tails, she wasn't one to underestimate since she studied hard and managed to skip grades to join Tails.

The duo noticed the others on the bus before Cream spoke up.

"Blaze, Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Knuckles, hello, nice morning today, hope your day went well." Cream said with a well mannered smile when she sat in front of Sonic and Blaze which made Blaze giggle before she said this.

"Well considering Manic may have some trouble with Dad later from what he left in the refrigerator, I doubt that you may see much of Manic later." Blaze said which made Manic cringe a bit while Cream giggles before Knuckles spoke up with a half lidded but amused grin on his face.

"Sorry Manic, but while I can back you with the normal person, can't do much with your old man, your on your own there." Knuckles said which caused Manic to point a drumstick at Knuckles before he said this.

"Traitor!" Manic said which made everyone laugh at that when Manic didn't mean any harm from that.

Sonic chuckled before he noticed another friend appearing after the bus driver made another stop.

This one was none other than Rouge the Bat.

Unlike the others who were more modest with their looks, Rouge was wearing an outfit that pushed the rules of what she could wear and knew that she could counter most complaints to her wardrobe which showed quite a bit of skin and a serious amount of cleavage, and unlike the others, she didn't hesitate with flirting and teasing with the others which caused some serious blushing moments from many, and to add to the further shock, she was more open about things so women were not safe from her flirting.

"Hey guys. See something you like?" Rouge asked before winking a bit.

Everyone blushed a bit before Blaze cleared her throat and said this.

"Rouge, can't you at least wait for when we're at school before trying to flirt with everyone?, I'm pretty sure Tails and Cream are too young for this so try and show a little restraint for moral reasons." Blaze said to the busty bat mobian.

Rouge chuckles before she spoke up.

"I can try. But I know Knuckie, Manic and Sonic enjoys my flirting."

Sonia and Blaze blinked a few times before they looked over before giving the trio a half lidded look when they saw the trio eyeing or blushing from what Rouge said, Manic wasn't even hiding it when he looked Rouge up and down while Knuckles wasn't even trying to look Rouges way with crossed arms, he didn't like the teasing and it put him on the defensive sometimes.

Sonic, though did had a slight blush, was pretending to sleep on the bus.

Blaze rolled her eyes at Sonic's attempt to avoid everyone's looks before Blaze spoke up to Tails.

"So Tails, got any new invention lately?" Blaze said when she looked at the two tailed inventor who was quiet for the most part, granted it was from not getting a word in yet, and he was normally the shy one, but when it comes to inventions, he can be more of a chatterbox then Manic when it comes to music.

Tails did perk up when he heard that before speaking up.

"Actually, I started working on designs for…" Tails said before he rambles on what the invention is while Sonic opened his eyes after everyone stopped looking at him.

He had to admit, for being a chatterbox, Tails was very passionate of his inventing skills.

About 10 minutes later the bus driver made one more stop though for Sonic, it was the place he wished he didn't see.

It was unfortunately Sally Acorn, ex girlfriend of Sonic who was with her current boyfriend, Kahn, Monkey Kahn to be exact. Guy was a nimble fighter type of guy who had a toned but thin figure and aside from the ring like headband on his head, he wore the iconic student clothing that was needed for the school, some students were able to customize the look for culture reasons and Kahn had his outfit's pants ripped off to help with movement to match the short sleeved shirt he wore.

He walked behind Sally while Blaze noticed how uncomfortable Sonic looked from seeing her before she gripped his hand tightly while Knuckles didn't hide his anger when he saw Sally and Kahn on the bus, same with Manic and Sonia when many knew how bad Sonic was after his breakup with Sally.

Sally saw the looks before sighing after noticing Sonic before speaking.

"Hey guys… Hi Sonic." She said though Sonic remained silent as he looked away.

"Hey…" Manic said with a frown on his face before Kahn rolled his eyes before he said this.

"Are you guys still pissed at Sally?, that was a year ago when that break up happened." Kahn said when he placed an arm around Sally before the Driver told him and Sally to take a seat so they could get going, after after a moment of getting a seat about 3 seats away from the group, the bus drives again to get more students.

Sonic was glad to not see Sally before he had this thought.

'_Still can't believe it happened.' _He said before he remembered how it started.

**Flashback/ ?/ Sonic**

_The scene went to a year ago to show Sonic while he was getting ready for his date with Sally, things were going pretty well between the duo, but oddly enough, Sally was the one who asked him on a date this time, to a high class restaurant of all things and Sonic was dressing to impress since the reservations there are hard to get, and Sally got it with ease thanks to her parents connections, she was footing the bill as well for some reason and insisted that Sonic wouldn't pay… strange all around…_

'_Wonder why Sally is doing all this?' Sonic thought as he was more confused before he finally finished getting ready._

_After a goodbye to everyone and he zoomed off while stopping to get some flowers, he finally made it to the restaurant after he helped save a cat from a tree and a baby in a stroller about to be ran over when the mother fell which caused it to happen before Sonic was in front of the restaurant and he was waiting for Sally with a couple minutes to spare before she would be there, gotta live super speed when it helped make things easy to get around._

_Sonic waited patiently for his girlfriend to show up as he checked his watch._

_Sally in turn made it when the two minutes were up and she was wearing a beautiful dress, but for some reason, she looked lost in thought when she got close before she noticed Sonic._

"_Oh, hello Sonic, nice to see you here, hope I didn't make you wait long." Sally said when she knew Sonic could get from place to place in no time so he could have been waiting for awhile._

_Sonic was a bit confused before he waved it off and spoke up._

"_Not to worry Sal. I'm glad you're here. And you look beautiful." He said with a smile._

_Sally smiles a little before she lost it when she seemed to be lost in thought again before she said this._

"_Thank you Sonic, you look handsome as well, come on, I got the VIP Area of this restaurant… I have something to tell you but after we eat." Sally said before she gestures for Sonic to follow her inside._

_Sonic blinked as he followed Sally before thinking._

'_VIP Area? Wow Sally is really pulling some strings here. Gotta find a way to top this date. Though I wonder what she has to say.'_

_A few minutes later after the duo sat and ordered their drinks and food, Sally said this when she looked to Sonic._

"_So Sonic, how have you been lately?, how is Manic, Sonia, and Blaze?, and your parents as well?" Sally said to pass time, seems she would only talk about what she wanted to talk about after the duo ate._

"_Well mom and dad are good. They went on a trip for a few weeks. Sonia and Blaze are having a little shopping spree while Manic is doing his drum thing." Sonic replies._

"_That's nice, how about you?, I heard Tails made you some new shoes that can let you run as fast as you want since your old ones don't last long from your speed." Sally said when she saw that Sonic wore some new shoes._

"_Oh yeah they work wonders and boy are they comfy. I tell you the kid knows how to make great things. Good thing he has great friends to support him." Sonic said._

"_Yeah… great friends to support him…" Sally said before she trailed off when she noticed that their food was brought to them and set on the table before she said this when she starts to use her fork and knife to elegantly eat her food._

"_So how have you been doing these days Sonic?, you and Blaze seem to be getting close nowadays… would make me a bit jealous since she lives with you, honestly instead of siblings, some would say your like a married couple if they didn't know anything." Sally said with a slight smile to Sonic when she did see that Blaze and Sonic got along well… should help with what she would say soon._

_Sonic blinked in surprise when he heard that before speaking up._

"_Whoa I don't know where that come from but Blaze is my sister. Granted she is adopted but I don't know if there is a possibility. I mean yeah we have gotten close. I guess sometimes I like it when we talk and stuff."_

"_I see, well hope you two get along well in the future like you do now…" Sally said while she ate more of her food._

_Sonic was now confused when he heard that before thinking._

'_What does she mean by that? Blaze and I get along great.'_

_A few minutes later, the duo ate their food in silence before the duo finished, and when they did, Sally finally spoke up to Sonic._

"_Sonic… there was a reason why I called you here and paid for everything…" Sally said while her face got a bit serious._

_Sonic was now more confused when he saw the look before asking this._

"_What is it Sal?"_

"_Sonic…. The main reason why I came here like this and called you… is… because I found out that I have a fiance and I came to break up with you…." Sally said while she looked at her plate to not look Sonic in the face._

_Sonic's eyes widen when he heard that before speaking up._

"_W-What?"_

_Sally sighs before she said this._

"_Like I said, I found out recently that I was betrothed to another recently and I came here to break up with you Sonic, apparently my family and another family made arraignments and now I'm betrothed to another, you should know him, Monkey Kahn, his family and mine have history of being great friends and our parents decided that our families should become more than just friends, and… I can't say I'm against it… aside from you, Kahn is a great friend when we had our issues, remember when you tried to impress me by giving me a lift to one end of town to another even though I said now and take a nice slow walk, you ignored that and we both ended up injured when you tripped and Kahn was the one who helped calm me down shortly after that, and while I can't fault you for your speedy personality… I just can't keep up with you anymore Sonic… I'm sorry… I left enough cash here to allow you to order things for you and your family so don't hold back… I hope we can still be friends but if not then I understand, if it's any consolation, I did cherish the sweet stuff that you did..." Sally said before she stood up from her chair, walked over and kissed Sonic on the cheek, before she starts to leave before Sonic could get a word in edgewise and he missed seeing Sally's eyes starting to tear up._

_It was a couple of moments before Sally left the room before Sonic starts to cry as he felt his heart break in two._

"_W-Why?" He said before crying more as he just took the cash and left the restaurant before using his speed to get home._

_He passed Sally on the way and she saw him run while the scene went to the present._

**Present/ Bus/ Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Blaze, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Rouge, Sally, Kahn, other students**

Blaze saw that Sonic looked lost in thought before Blaze gripped Sonic's hand tightly to see if she could get his attention.

Sonic recognized Blaze's hand before he looks at his adopted sister.

"You OK Sonic?, you zoned out there for a bit, that's normally Manic's thing during school." Blaze said jokingly which caused Manic to say this.

"What is this?, pick on Manic day?" Manic said with a raised eyebrow which made Cream giggle from that and Knuckles to chuckle at that.

Tails, Rouge and Sonia also chuckled while Sonic felt a bit better before speaking.

"Yeah I'm fine Blaze. Sorry for worrying you."

"Well try and forget Sally and Kahn for now, a new year of school is here and who knows, you could get a girlfriend or two, saw some families around here, mainly some echidna's having multiple wives to try and bring their species back up so not too out there to have multiple girlfriend." Blaze said with a teasing grin which made Rouge blink a few times before she looked to Knuckles and said this.

"Really Knucky?, why haven't you mentioned a bit like that, I'd be more then willing to have some fun with you if you bring in a few ladies for me to have fun with." Rouge said in a teasing way which made Knuckles blush brightly at that before he said this.

"Thanks for mentioning that Blaze…" Knuckles muttered when he could see Rouge wouldn't let that part down which caused Blaze to chuckle nervously when she forgot Rouge was there… bit of a recipe for disaster if Rouge gets in the mix with multiple lovers, she wasn't one to shy away from having fun after all.

Sonic did chuckle before thinking this.

'_Me with two girlfriends… highly doubt that might happen. Though I do appreciate Blaze for cheering me up. If she wasn't my sister, I guess I would date her… *Record Scratch*... Wait why did I just think that?'_

No one else noticed the thoughts Sonic had before the bus made one last stop and picked up an odd student… he looked a lot like Sonic, but he had black and red quills, had a scowl on his face, and looked well dressed but his shoes looked odd, like they had jets or something in the bottom and he walked to the very end of the bus and sat at the back without breaking his expression and just closed his eyes, the stranger thing was that until now, no one ever saw a Mobian like him, granted he looked like a hedgehog but something… seemed off…

Sonic and the others looked at this new hedgehog while wondering who he is though Sonia did had a slight blush when she saw him before thinking.

'_He seems cute.'_

Manic noticed before he grins and said this to Sonic.

"Well well, seems sis seems smitten by the new guy." Manic said when he crossed his arms on the back of Sonic and Blaze's seat while Blaze blinked a few times before looking at Sonia.

Sonic blinked as well while Sonia blushed in embarrassment before she spoke up.

"M-Manic!"

Manic chuckles before he said this.

"What?, we all know you like the bad boy types, I mean how many of those posters do you have of rockstars and all that?, and don't even get me started on the merchandise that you have of Mina Mongooses and how you want to be a singer like her, I mean its like you're saying oh please let a hunky bad boy take me away from this boring life and help me achieve my dream of being a singer." Manic said before saying the last bit in a poor imitation of Sonia's voice before Rouge slapped him upside the head before she said this.

"Eh who cares if she likes the bad boy's, personally all I care right now is the eye candy and said eye candy looks well muscled, at least if Sonia has a good time with him, then who cares if the guy doesn't mix well with you or Sonic, it's Sonia's life and her happiness is all that matters right?" Rouge said with a grin on her face.

Sonia was now blushing more in embarrassment before she used her backpack to hide her face.

Rouge chuckles before she said this when she placed a hand on Manic's head and pushed him down.

"Oh don't hide it Sonia, I mean just take a look at how powerful that bad boy looks, even if he looks like a bad boy, he could have a heart of gold, but just think of what he could do in bed, granted you, Sonic, Manic are only 16, getting close to 17, but I'm pretty sure you're not as innocent as you look… I mean just picture how he could make your toes curl if you give him a chance." Rouge said while she pressed down on Manic who couldn't say anything when Rouge made him bend in a way that made it hard for him to speak.

Sonic, and Tails sweatdrop at Rouge while Sonia was blushing like a tomato before she actually looked a bit to see if the mystery hedgehog was still there.

Turns out he had opened one eye and was looking right at her with a raised eyebrow, seems Rouge was very vocal about him and his body, though he did smirk a bit at Sonia before he just went back to closing both eyes and went back to scowling.

Sonia blinked in surprise when she saw that before thinking this.

'_H-He actually smirked at me. What does that mean?'_

Rouge saw what the mystery hedgehog did when he looked at Sonia as well before she said this.

"Hehe, girl, seems you got his attention, better try and get more of it or you may miss out, maybe you and I should go shopping for some more… interesting outfits so you can get the guys at our school's attention, maybe a few ladies as well if you happen to swing that way, you do look good enough to eat after all, all sweet and innocent." Rouge said before grinning at Sonia while Blaze decided enough was enough and she said this.

"Rouge, as humoring as this conversation is, I think Manic would love it if you got off of him, I think his spine is not suppose to stay like that for long… and I think he stopped moving." Blaze said which made everyone look at Manic to see that he was twitching under Rouge's hand when he was bent like a chair right now.

Everyone else blinked when they saw that before Sonic spoke up.

"Yeah Rouge, I think Manic learned his lesson now."

"Hmm, oh alright…." Rouge said before she pushed herself off which made Manic groan when she used some strength to push him down more before he slowly starts to push himself up and when he did, he bend himself back a bit and his spine popped back into alignment a few times before he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now Manic, what have we learned?" Rough asked which made Manic jolt before he said this.

"Not to tease my sis like that around you." Manic said which made Rouge chuckle before she got back in her seat.

Sonic and the others sweatdrop after seeing that before Sonic spoke up to the mystery hedgehog.

"So what's your name? I'm Sonic."

The Mystery hedgehog however just ignored Sonic before the others realized that he was actually asleep, either that or he just looked like he was sleeping to ignore him.

Sonic just sweatdrop at this before he and everyone else enjoyed the bus ride to school.

**Mobius high/ Parking lot/ Various students**

When the group got there, many buses and cars pulled in to drop students off and many saw how large the high school was, plenty of buildings and what not were here and there which showed how endorsed the school was while a large dorm was nearby for students who either had no home or wanted to have an ease of access to school was seen with students walking out and towards the school building.

Sonic's bus was one of the first there and they all got off the bus with Sally and Kahn walking away while the mystery hedgehog got off as well before their bus went to get out of the other bus's way while a peppy voice was heard.

"Sonic, everyone, is that you?" A female voice said when multiple footsteps were heard.

'_Uh oh.' _Sonic thought before he and everyone else looked to the source of the voice.

Turns out, the voice was Amy rose, a very shapely hedgehog mobian and she tried to give Sonic a flying tackle like usual.

Sonic quickly ducked so he can avoid it.

Amy flew over him and she glomped the mystery hedgehog and he looked down at her when she mistook him for Sonic.

"Oh Sonic, talk about well muscled." Amy said before the Mystery hedgehog spoke up with a deep tone to his voice.

"I am not that blue hedgehog there." The Mystery hedgehog said to get Amy's attention, though the compliment about his muscles did caused him to smirk a bit since it seemed multiple women were attracted to him, though it was only a slight smirk, and he did enjoy Amy's figure.

Tails sweatdropped at Amy while Sonia surprisingly felt a bit jealous.

Amy was able to look up before her eyes widen and stepped back before saying this.

"What the? You're not Sonic."

"No but I must say that guy must be an idiot to not appreciate it when a beautiful woman like yourself throws herself at him, guess he's not really into women or something when a hedgehog like you goes for him." The Mystery hedgehog said with a grin on his face surprisingly while he took a moment to look Amy up and down.

Amy was a bit surprised from the compliment before blushing a bit while Sonia felt a bit more jealous.

Sonic however frowned at the insult towards him before speaking up.

"Hey! I'm not into guys if that's what you're saying."

"And yet you avoid a beauty like her, personally as long as a woman isn't an idiot or a clingy mess, I don't mind having some fun with a lady or two, but I do have a principle of getting to know them first before trying anything serious, so unlike this bat here, I'm not an easy person." The Mystery hedgehog said before Rouge said this.

"Eh he does have a point, but its not like I sleep around with just anyone." Rouge said with a grin on her face while the mystery hedgehog shrugged before a voice spoke up.

"Oi Shadow, there you are." A deep voice said to show a surprising sight when a human walked up to shadow, though he had mobian traits on his body… a Hybrid?... that was really rare...and he looked a lot like the mystery hedgehog, or Shadow, it seemed…

Everyone blinked after hearing Shadow's name before they looked to see what this hybrid needed.

"Hello brother, seems you came here on your own or did dad bring you here?" Shadow said to the mystery man or Demonga while Demonga rolled his eyes before he said this.

"Look, you can flirt with the women here later, but for now, we gotta get going, Dad had to let you on the bus because he was running late to help the school open this year, but we're going to be late ourselves if we don't get to the meeting for the new transfer students." Demonga said before he grabbed Shadow on top of his head and starts to run away from the group while Shadow just waved goodbye to the group and winked at Sonia and Amy which raised many questions… wasn't Mobius high an all mobian school?

Amy and Sonia did blush from that though Amy still had her sights on Sonic.

Sonic and the everyone else however had these thoughts.

'_Shadow has a brother? Who's the dad and why is there hybrid's coming to our school?'_

That question however went unanswered for now before Blaze said this with a grin on her face.

"Well we won't find out from just standing around, let's get to the auditorium so we can get this school day started, who knows, we may hear more about these hybrids later, some may not like them but personally I find them interesting." Blaze said which reminded the group that Hybrids, though the best of both worlds, did have issues social wise when both sides had trouble understanding them and many were bullied and what not harshly in the past when they first came to be known, but that didn't change much especially when Sonic's groups saw some Mobian's glare at Demonga when he ran by them, though he ignored them before people heard muttering that was less than flattering when some of them mentioned freaks and abominations.

Sonic and his group did frown since they had no problem with hybrids since they believe they're people too.

That's when Sonic spoke up.

"She's right. So… race ya!" He said before using his speed to get to the auditorium.

"No fair Sonic!" Amy shouts before she goes after him.

Everyone else sweatdropped when Amy managed to build up some serious speed to chase Sonic over the years before Blaze said this.

"Speed users being impatient aside, we should get going as well or we won't get some good spots, so while we can run, let's just run at our own pace." Blaze said with a smile before Rouge said this.

"Honey, you're one of the few here that can keep up with big blue thanks to those flames and your training, so why not run on ahead and make sure Amy doesn't actually get Sonic and does things to him that would make an adult video seem tame in comparison." Rouge said which made Blaze blush before she nods and said this.

"Yeah… you're right, see you guys at the auditorium." Blaze said before she ran off with her flames propelling her along for a serious speed boost which left everyone else behind.

It was a moment later before Sonia spoke up.

"Boy talk about a weird morning. I mean we meet Shadow and then later his brother. Though I wonder how come Demonga didn't come with him on the bus."

Rouge said this then after a moment of thought.

"Must be because of the hate here for Hybrids, granted not everyone has it but with everyone else on the bus being Mobians and plenty of them not exactly the nicest to cuties like Tails here for something he couldn't help but be born with and even then, place a hybrid next to Tails here and you get a auto target to the hybrid, then makes sense for him to not ride with others on a bus yet, then again he did look pretty powerful, hybrid or not I do wonder how strong he can be when that body is used in… other ways…" Rouge said before licking her lips when she remembered how toned Demonga looked.

Everyone else sweatdrop at Rouge though Tails did blush a bit for being called cute before Sonia spoke.

"Well, we better get going then so we can get some good seats."

Everyone else nods before the group ran in various ways, Sonia and Manic, while not speed demons like Sonic, could run at a fast rate, Rouge, Tails, and Cream were able to fly or glide while Knuckles used his climbing to climb the buildings to gain some serious height before he glides right towards the auditorium, and after seeing Blaze pry Amy off of Sonic and some talk with the trio, the group was in the auditorium with many other students before they all sat in chairs while they wait for the new principal to walk up to the stand to give his announcements when everyone was told to take a seat from last years Student president.

It was moment later before everyone sees an older male wolf Mobian with blue fur walk up to the podium.

He could be in his 30s or 40s though seems to be well fit.

The new principal cleared his throat before he spoke up to the microphone.

"Thank you. Hello everyone and welcome to a new year of Mobius High. I may see some familiar faces but to those that are new here, I'm your new Principal, Cedric Middleton." Said the principal now revealed as Cedric.

Rouge licked her lips before she whispered this.

"_Damn, looks like our principal's a hotty, though the blue fur does make me wonder if he has any relationship to your family big blue." _Rouge whispered to Sonic with a grin on her face.

Sonic sweatdropped a bit before he whispered back.

"_Who knows Rouge. Who knows." _He whispered before Cedric spoke up.

"Now I'm sure some of you heard that this school is allowing hybrids to attend. Well the answers is yes. Now some of you are probably not liking this but I can't show no sympathy here. Every hybrid deserves to have the same rights as we Mobians do. They have the right to learn and do things that we all do. So hopefully during your semester you all will show these hybrids respect and if I hear otherwise, there will be dire consequences am I clear?" He asked with a serious look.

"Indeed, we have a zero tolerance policy for bullying and this group of Hybrids are the testers so to speak before the real bulk of them join this school." A female voice said from nearby before a beautiful black furred cat Mobian in a mid thigh skirt and suit top who looked a lot like Blaze appeared to her surprise before this Blaze look alike walked next to Cedric before she said this.

"I am Cedric's wife and this school's vice principal, Azure, I will handle the introduction for the Hybrid students who will be joining us with Cedric lending hand, the Hybrid's parents will be joining us to help with introductions and I would like to point out that their families are very well known so trying to insult or harm their children will be a very bad idea if they hear about this… you have been warned." Azure said while she smiles at the students while many looked confused.

Cedric smiles at Azure before he spoke up.

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome, first off for the Hybrids, is our adopted child Demonga and his brother Shadow…" Azure said before Demonga and Shadow walked on stage from behind a curtain, Demonga towered over the three mobians next to him while many were shocked that Cedric had a hybrid kid.

'_THOSE ARE THEIR KIDS?!' _Sonic and pretty much the rest of the group thought when they saw the duo on stage.

"First off, the Hybrid here is Demonga, and the Hedgehog Mobian is Shadow, Cedric and I adopted them when they were younger, Shadow was a baby and Demonga could barely walk though he did try and take care of his younger brother, they are the reason why we wanted to try the Hybrid program in the first place, after all, these two get along right?, and we love them dearly." Azure said while she smiles at Shadow and Demonga who gave her an oddly kind smile on their faces.

Cedric smiles at his sons before he spoke up.

"Now the next hybrid will be Lillum Demonica, her parents are Serina and Lucifer Demonica." He said while everyone else blinked before Sonia whispered this.

"_Did he say Lucifer?"_

A moment later, three people walked on stage and blush inducing wasn't even gonna cover what the students saw when they saw a shapely woman with bat like features float into the room, she had brown hair tied back in a braid and had blood red eyes that seemed to draw a persons attention with a beautiful Bat Mobian mom who was just as shapely as Rouge while a man who looked like perfection himself walked next to her to show the trio, honestly many in the room had various reactions.

Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Knuckles, Tails, and Kahn blushed a bit brightly when they saw while Blaze, though blushing lightly herself, rolled her eyes a bit when she saw Sonic and Manic looking at Lillum and her mom for a bit too long and Sally reached over and pinched Kahn on the ass to make him focus on something else.

Rouge grins at the duo and Lillum's dad as well while Cream looked to Tails and raised her eyebrow when she saw Tails staring before Azure spoke up.

"Now Lillum is here mainly for the fact that she is one of the smartest people at her school, every Hybrid is from a different school for one reason or another and Lillum if mainly for her smarts, though from the looks of some males and female's… I doubt she would have trouble fitting compared to the other Hybrids here." Azure said while she gave some of the students a half lidded look when she saw raw lust from them towards Lillum and her mom.

Sonic and the others were able to regain their composure while feeling a bit embarrassed.

Lillum however giggles before she said this.

"Oh I don't mind, personally some of these guys and gals seem like a fun bunch… very fun…" Lillum said before licking her lips in a teasing manner while Lucifer chuckles at his daughter's antics… oh by Chaos another Rouge…

Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, Sonia and Tails gulped at the possibility of another Rouge.

The others did the same as well before Azure cleared her throat and she said this.

"Next up is an even more surprising Hybrid, because like our resident two tailed inventor who has the highest grades in mechatronics and engineering, this Hybrid not only has two tails but is a robot wiz himself, let me introduce Shunpei Kitsune and his family." Azure said while she gestured for the next family to enter while Cream got wide eyes with Knuckles, Manic, Rouge, and Blaze doing the same before they looked to Tails to see how he would react to that.

Tails could not believe there was another two tailed fox and that this Shunpei person was also an inventor as well.

When the family walked on stage, the first was a human man who looked thin but toned, and had the smell of grease and oil on his body, another was a Hybrid woman who had a white fox tail and white fox ears on her head which showed that she was a Hybrid but she was too old to be a student even if she did look young… but where was Shunpei?

Azure blinked for a moment before the man said this.

"Hehe, sorry about that, Shunpei's a bit shy." The man said before the woman spoke up.

"Indeed, one moment." The woman said before she walked back a bit and said this past the curtain.

"Shunpei, come say hello to everyone, no need to be nervous." the woman said before she pulled her head away from the curtain and held it open for Shunpei who walked out.

When he did, first they saw that like the man, he had black hair and black furry ears and two black furry poofy tails, his looked thin and frail but his hands looked a bit cut up or bandage and the smell of grease and oil showed that he loved to use his hands, he even looked quite feminine which gave him a pretty boy type of look but he looked nervous as hell when he looked around to see everyone, his eyes looked sky blue.

Some of the girls blushed at how cute looking Shunpei was while Tails, though still surprise to see Shunpei, had an interesting look before thinking this.

'_Hmmm, maybe I can talk to him later. At least there's someone else that likes to invent things.'_

Shunpei blushed from the stares and tried to hide himself behind his tails after he squats down but it got this reaction from the ladies in the room.

"Awwwww." Said the girls including Sonia, Blaze, Rouge, Sally, even Amy and Cream though surprisingly Tails blinked for a second before glancing a bit at Cream.

She however didn't notice Tails looking at her while everyone else looked at Shunpei and his parents who chuckles or giggles at Shunpei's blushing face before Azure chuckles and she said this to Cedric.

"Hehe, guess we have two hybrids who will fit in well." Azure said with a grin on her face while she saw Shunpei trying to hide himself from view but failing humerously.

Cedric chuckled as well before he spoke up.

"Yes indeed dear. Now the next hybrid is from a family of renown blacksmiths when the wars in the past happened, I'd like to introduce Chise Zeo and her family. She loves to wield hammers and is a hedgehog Hybrid." Cedric said to introduce Chise Zeo to the students.

Now Amy was surprised to hear that there was someone else that can use a hammer like her.

A moment later, a woman walked on stage and she had bushy as hell hair that looked pointy, the odd thing was that parts of her hair was white from the top of her head to the back where her hair hanged while the other on the sides of her head looked brown, she had ebony tan skin, gold color eyes, and unlike Lillum, she looked leith and petite, like a calm and collected woman.

Sonic and the others blinked before Sonic, Manic, Knuckles, Monkey Kahn and Tails had slight blushes on their faces.

The Ladies of the group minus Rouge, rolled their eyes minus Cream who was happy to see some new faces before Blaze muttered this to the males of the group.

"Why not take a picture guys, it'll last longer." Blaze muttered before Manic surprised her when he did just that with Lillum and Chise just now which made Blaze sweatdrop when she didn't expect Manic to do that, then again this was Manic so anything was possible.

Sonic, Knuckles, Sonia and Tails had the same reaction as well since this was Manic before shaking their heads a bit.

"Now next up to some surprise that I kept from Cedy here, but say hello to the next Hybrid, Mio the wolf, she came here because of her gymnastic prowess and her agility from her gym coach." Azure said with a grin while she waits for the reactions from others.

Cedric blushed from the nickname though wondered why Azure kept this a surprise from him.

Everyone else wondered the same thing but some of the males did felt excited about a gymnast coming here.

A moment later, a man walked from behind the curtain with a female wolf mobian while another woman with Mobian traits walked out from behind the curtain, she had tan skin, white fur like hair like the female wolf and had a bushy tail, she looked toned and well fit before Manic got a quick pic of her before Blaze knocked him upside the head and said this when she passed Manic's phone to Sonic.

"Make sure he can't get more alright?" Blaze said when she passed Sonic Manic's phone.

"Gotcha." Sonic said before he placed his brother's phone in his jacket.

"M-My phone… n-need w-wifi…. N-network… m-music apps!" Manic said while he looked like he was suffocating before he fell onto the ground dramatically and reached up into the air while Blaze rolled her eyes before she looked to the stage to ignore Manic.

Sonic and the others sweatdrop before they just hear Cedric ask his wife this.

"Why did you kept it a surprise from me, Azure?"

"Well two reasons, one would be to see the look on your face since wolf Mobians are hard to come by and a Hybrid is another ball game altogether, the other is that I wanted to try and help with your workload while you were asleep from trying to get this program together so I just wanted to help, was that no good?" Azure said with a grin on her face.

Cedric blinked for a second after hearing that before speaking up.

"No it is, was just a bit confused for a moment. Sorry for that."

Azure just kissed his cheek lovingly before she said this.

"No worries, we got a few more Hybrids before getting to the problem child so to speak, just get ready since he's an unknown to you as well and… well… I'll explain later, for now, I'd like to introduce Tempest Kaze, a falcon Hybrid who loves to soar along the wind in his free time, he is like Demonga and Shadow who was adopted and is living with a hedgehog Family who's psychic skills allow them to float in the wind and affect the world in their own ways, but say hello to the Kaze family, maybe they can tell fortunes as well or perform tricks to help you all understand this skill because we also have Tempests brother, Silver joining us as well." Azure said before a trio of hedgehogs walked from behind the curtain while a taller figure followed behind, on his back was a set of wings and they had a green color to them, though he had blond hair, the rest of his body was surprisingly human aside from his eyes and feet, his eyes looked more… focused… if that could help describe the eyes, green in color by the way, while his feet had talons instead of regular toenails.

Everyone blinks in surprise when they saw Tempest before they looked at Silver and his parents.

They all had silver quill coloring though the elder male hedgehog looked wise beyond his years if the expression on his face was any indication, same with the elder female hedgehog, but to some surprise, even though he had a youthful appearance about him, the one, most likely Silver, had a similar look on his face and he wore special looking gloves on his hands which had some kind of symbol on them, his quills had five spike like parts on his forehead like the elder male, all in all, they seemed futuristic or otherworldly.

Everyone was a bit confused at the hairstyle before wondering if Silver and his family can actually tell fortunes or something.

The elder chuckles before he said this.

"Considering some of your thoughts, we cannot read fortunes but I am able to read minds, my wife can lift things with her physic abilities, and Silver can use both, however his gifts have claimed his sight like mine has, but don't think we should be pitied, we have a different way of seeing the world around us." The Elder hedgehog said while opening his eyes wider while silver did the same to show grey eyes, though they did have a slight glow to them.

Everyone was surprised that not only Silver's dad can read minds but also when they saw the duo's eyes, they can see how grey it is.

Azure then said this while bowing to the duo but before she could speak up, Silver did so and beats her to the punch when he said this.

"No need for apologize Mrs. Middleton, you had no idea and we're more than happy to fill others in on what we do if needed." Silver said with an understandingly calm tone which caused Azure to be a bit surprised before she said this.

"Thank you, and sorry if people forget that in advance, your family did move into the area recently so I hope things go well here for you and your brother Silver, and to your parents as well." Azure said before bowing to the family again.

Silver's mom chuckled before she spoke up.

"Thank you Mrs. Middleton or can I call you Azure? Hopefully my husband and I would like to invite you and your family for tea later."

"Thank you, once we have things settled here, we would love to join you for some if we're able, right Cedric?" Azure said before she looked back at Cedric with a smile on her face.

Cedric smiled as well before he spoke up.

"Yes. If we're able, we be happy to join you for tea."

"Excellent." Silver's mom said with a kind smile.

"Indeed, though I recommend making it clear that your next Student isn't exactly… living… especially considering he is an experimental AI robot of all things, granted some robots with advanced AI's exist but this one seems top of the line if that scientist who your husband here talked with is telling the truth about how advanced this one is." Silver's father said which surprised Azure who looked at Cedric while Shunpei, at the mention of a robot, looked surprised and looked excited about the Robot.

Tails was feeling the same thing while everyone else was shocked that a robot was attending.

Cedric rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up to Azure.

"Sorry Azure. I meant to tell you but i was tired with all the preparations and stuff."

"Well we can talk about you getting more rest tonight later, but for now I guess we should introduce this robot then shall we." Azure said before a voice spoke up from behind the curtain.

"Indeed, my apologize Mr and Mrs. Middleton but Pluton is fully charged and optimized." A man said before he walked from behind the curtain and everyone saw that this scientist wore a red and black jumpsuit, looked skinny, and had an orange mustache before he said this.

"Greetings students, my name is Dr. Ovi Kintobor, and here is my greatest creation Pluton the Robot, the prototype for the next step in robotic evolution, both technologically for his physical appearance and his AI which while still in its infant stage so to speak, is more then ready to join you all in learning and what not." Dr. Kintobor said before heavy footsteps were heard before everyone saw a surprisingly human shaped robot, aside from the mostly silver coloring on his body with robotic armor, he has blue energy like circuits which glowed with energy while the robot or Pluton turned his head to look at the students when he got near the edge of the stage before saying this in a bland stoic tone.

"**Greetings, my name is Pluton, an advance robot with an adaptable AI with my primary function is learning and growing, I hope that you can bare with me if I say or do anything insensitive." **Pluton said before he bowed to the students at a 90 degree angle… though the stage was a bit off and Pluton fell to the ground as a result, though instead of sparking or getting broken like most would expect, Pluton just got up, had his hand go into his arm and a feather duster attachment was seen popping in its place before Pluton got back on stage before dusting himself off.

Everyone stared at Pluton with AWE though Tails did say this.

"So cool." He said as his eyes sparkle with excitement.

Pluton however looked at him before he said this.

"**I believe I'm running at optimal temperature unless that fall scrambled something in me and now I'm acting like an A/C unit again." **Pluton said which made Dr. Kintobor chuckle before he said this.

"Not quite Pluton, what he means is that you look nice and all that, isn't that right Miles?" Dr. Kintobor said which was a bit surprising that he knew Tails's name.

Tails blinked in surprise before he whispered this.

"_How does he know my real name?"_

"**The Doctor has done his research on each person of interest here Miles, or Tails as your bio states, I have been programmed with a list of every student here as well so no introductions are needed." **Pluton said which showed he heard Tails even at that level of volume.

Tails and everyone else were surprise to hear that the Doctor did research on everyone. Some of the mobians were worried if he and Pluton found anything that could be personal.

The Doctor seem to notice what most were thinking and he said this.

"Don't worry, aside from those who normally caused trouble, bullies and what not to make sure Pluton doesn't fall into the wrong crowd, Pluton only has basic info about a person here, name, age, height and last recorded weight, simple things, even small bios of the more famous ones here like Sonic the hedgehog and all the ability users here for defensive reasons as well, that should be understandable right?, as you saw a bit ago, Pluton is still learning and I don't want him to learn some things from bad influences." Dr. Kintobor said while he smiles at the students while Pluton just silently stares at them after he finished dusting himself off.

Some of the students felt relieved on some levels while the rest seemed to nod in understanding about Pluton.

Azure then cleared her throat before she said this.

"Alright, now the last and final student is a real problem child so to speak, not that he goes looking for trouble, but he was brought here because at his school, he was considered a freak among freaks and was treated horribly there, among hybrids he's a bit of an oddity and because of certain… injuries, he may frighten most on looks alone, I picked him because while he may seem… different, try to not do anything to piss him off, trust me everyone, you'll see what I mean when we bring him in, that goes for you Manic, if you laugh or try anything, Cedric and I may have to restrain him physically, to be blunt, he doesn't trust humans, mobians, or even hybrids because of what happened to him except for his parents." Azure said while she made the point clear when she gave everyone a serious look, and gave an extra serious look to Manic, the resident troublemaker, to not fuck this up.

Cedric did the same while everyone else shudders at the look though Sonic, his group and the hybrids had these thoughts.

'_Boy they look very serious.' _Sonic, Sonia and Tails thought.

_'Could Azure be as serious as she says about this?' _Manic, Blaze, Knuckles, and Cream thought before the rest had similar thoughts before Silver had this thought.

_'No wonder I felt a coldness from that man, his thoughts were so guarded that I couldn't get much but an intense hatred.'_ Silver thought while his father thought the same.

'_Damn hadn't seen mom and dad get this serious before. Who is this guy?' _Shadow thought.

Demonga had a similar thought though he did have one addon.

_'Not gonna even imagine how bad things could have been if mom and dad hadn't adopted us, so I wonder what school this mystery guy came from.' _Demonga thought before he spoke up.

"What school did he come from exactly?" Demonga asked his parents before Azure spoke up.

"Twilight Arkham." was all Azure said which shocked Demonga silent when he heard of that school, and how bad it was to anyone who didn't follow certain things, that place was like a criminal's paradise so long as you didn't piss off the wrong people and compared to other schools, no one there cared if a person was beaten up or anything, it was eat or be eaten there.

Sonic and the others were shocked at the news before they each had this thought.

'_He went to that school?!' _Sonic thought while Mio had this thought.

'_No wonder he has trust issues.' _She thought while Knuckles, Manic, Tails and Sonia had these thoughts.

'_What in Mobius did they do to this guy?'_

_'I heard of that place, it's not pleasant by any means, and I heard horrible things happened there…. Why not transfer away before that happened?' _Blaze thought with Sally thinking the same thing, Kahn felt similar since that place was like a death trap for most, heard from friends or connections there that place was more combat oriented so to speak.

Lillum hummed a bit when she heard that before she thought this.

_'Twilight Arkham huh?, but he's got a strong body.' _Lillum thought before licking her lips while Chise had similar but not as perverse thoughts since her family normally dealt with working with metal so many people in her family were physically strong and she had to admit some of these guys looked pretty decent, though the Twilight Arkham thing did raise some red flags with her for mental reasons… like what if the guy was psychotic or something?

Azure then cleared her throat before she spoke up.

"First off, I would like to introduce Emerald Ranmyaku's parents, Nocturn and Helios Ranmyaku, some of you may know them or at least heard of the family but they are highly regarded as proficient users of the rare ability to manipulate Chaos energy, everyone already knows about the Chaos Emeralds, their unstable nature, and the fact that they allow the user to use various abilities, but the Ranmyaku bloodline is able to use most of the abilities either through a natural affinity with Chaos Energy itself or through dedicated training with the younger members with one of their elder members, and these two are the current heads of the family, Helios Ranmyaku embodies the positive traits of the Chaos energy while Nocturn is the opposite, purely for the negative traits but he hasn't lost his mind in the process, and rumors from Twilight Arkham have said that Emerald Ranmyaku has the talent for both types, but considering his past, he maybe a powerful Dark user, and I'm sure some here already know what dark energy can do correct?... Form a dark form that runs purely on negative energy." Azure said to help get the point across to the students.

Everyone was shocked after hearing what Emerald and his family can do especially Knuckles since his clan knows all about the Chaos Emerald's and their abilities.

A moment later, two people walked on stage from behind the curtain and to some shock, they were both hybrids, the one mainly in white looked like a goddess with a well proportioned figure, had white hair to brown hair that seemed to shimmer with energy, had white cat like ears on her head with a tail to boot that emitted the same glow which could have been just a trick of the light.

The other however seemed like a Yakuza looking man in a suit, he has a couple scars on his face, his left cheek, and over his right eye which was opened to show an eye, either it was a glass eye or the guy was lucky to not lose it, is hair was nearly black while some parts were brown in color and his body looked strong, not only that… oddly enough dog or wolf like ears were on his head and a wolf like tail was seen on him, add those to his look and the man looked like someone you wouldn't want to cross.

Sonic and everyone else stared with surprise looks before they had this thought.

'_That's Emerald's parents?!'_

Azure then walked to the parents and with a slight bow, said this to Nocturn and Helios.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Ranmyaku, I hope your trip here was fruitful." Azure said to try and be polite to these two.

Helios smiles kindly at Azure before she spoke up.

"It was. Thank you for asking Mrs. Middleton."

Nocturn however crossed his arms before he said this with a serious and deep tone to his voice to Azure and Cedric.

"I hope you and this school can keep any ignorant fuckers away from our son before they cause issues, after what happened at Twilight Arkham, I'm not too hopeful about this place, personally I don't care what happens here since at the end of the day, my son is usually defending himself, he doesn't throw the first punch, but he makes sure the last hit is the last, I had to pull him out of school and really work with those lawyers in our previous town because of what those drunkers did to him, I won't lie, people died because they pushed my son too far and he gave them plenty of chances to run… so believe me… **unlike my wife, I'm not to hopeful about this program."** Nocturn said while his body emits a dark mist for a moment in anger and his eyes flashed white for a moment just like Sonic in his dark form.

Everyone paled at Nocturn's white eyes while Cedric, who might've shuddered cleared his throat before speaking.

"Mr. Ranmyaku, I can understand what you're feeling for you son's safety, but I assure you there's a zero tolerance policy regarding bullying. But please be calm. I believe the students got the message."

However what no one expected was Nocturn walking up to Cedric, gripping the front of his suit harshly before raising Cedric to eye level before he said this with a cold look in his eyes.

"Don't fuck with me, you may have adopted a hybrid and raised him well but you yourself are no Hybrid, you never grew up to be even considered a freak I bet, and I believe I can counter that zero tolerance policy with a pretty common one known as a pack mentality, you say zero tolerance, but what if plenty of people gang up against our son and no one is there to stop it?, people will get hurt and everyone will blame it on Emerald… what will you do then?... because let me make one thing perfectly clear to you and all of these students… if anything happens to my son in an unjust way… I'll make sure this school is shut down and I will make you and your wife who is the vice principal, lives a living hell… you can counter and shout back, but at the end of the day… you are no hybrid, my wife and I are and we lived through some shitty times… and I bet you haven't even seen what those fucking drunks did to my son… so why not let him show you…" Nocturn said before he just dropped Cedric with a cold look on his face before he called to the curtain.

"Hey Emerald, you can come out now." Nocturn said with a calmer voice before heavy footsteps were heard that approached the curtain.

Sonic and the others couldn't believe what happened though Shadow and Demonga did glare at Nocturn before Shadow had this thought.

'_Who the hell does this bastard think he is threatening my family?'_

Demonga had similar thoughts and while he couldn't say much since he heard how segregated hybrids were, most of the other Hybrids had more interesting thoughts, some good with Lillum being more flirty while Tempest was more on Nocturns side with Shunpei not really caring… however before anyone could voice their thoughts, the curtain was moved to show an odd sight.

Turns out it seemed Emerald had some kind of hood on with some kind of mask part attached which hid his face from view which was attached to a trench coat, and wore heavy looking clothing, he wore boots and had a dragon necklace on his neck and a fidget ring on his right hands middle finger and while most of his body was obscured, plenty of people could see a brown furry tail under his coat tail while Emerald stayed silent.

Everyone blinked when they saw Emerald's look though some did felt nervous when they wondered what's behind the mask.

Emerald stayed silent while Nocturn looked at Helios for a moment before he said this.

"Helios, just in case something happens, keep on guard to stop Emerald if someone fucks up here and causes Emerald to go berserk." Nocturn said to his wife before he looks back to Emerald.

Helios doesn't say anything but did follow her husband's advice before being on guard.

Nocturn then said this to Emerald.

"Emerald, remove the hood and mask." Nocturn said before Emerald used his right hand to grip his hood while many gulped from the tension and could have been a mental thing but it looked like Emerald was being slow on purpose to cause more tension, though when the hood was pulled back, the group saw that Emerald had long brown hair with brown cat/ wolf like ears that caused the long ears to point straight upwards and some scars on his face, it looked like he was tossed in a shredder while the mask bit still hid his lower face, though the look in his green colored eyes looked so cold and emotionless.

Everyone was speechless when they saw Emerald before everyone had this exact same thought.

'_What did that school do to him?'_

However it seemed that Emerald wasn't done and a moment later he he slowly pulled down to reveal a sickening sight to the students… which was the left side of his cheek was missing and people could see his teeth on his left side of his face. **(A/N: picture Zebra from Toriko and you get the general idea.)**

Sonia, Amy, Blaze and Sally silently gasp as they cover their mouth though Cream was hiding behind Tails as she couldn't look.

Sonic, Manic, Knuckles and Monkey Kahn still couldn't believe what they saw after seeing Emerald's face.

The other Hybrids had wide eyed looks when they saw that before Nocturn looked to Cedric and Azure before he said this.

"Get why I'm not too friendly or hopeful about this program right now?" Nocturn said while he looked Cedric in the eyes.

Helios was giving off a serious look while Cedric, who was able to pick himself up, straightened his suit before speaking.

"Yes I can truly see why." He said though frowns a bit at Nocturn for the threat on his wife.

Nocturn noticed the look before he rolled his eyes and he said this.

"Look, I don't care who you are or if you get pissed off enough to want to harm me because of what I said to you and your wife. I said the same thing to Twilight Arkham's princepal in a more mannered way but as you can see, that didn't turn out well... I won't be here long since my wife and I have to get back to our home to finish some last minute things like Emerald's or more likely the students bodyguards paperwork so better be happy that we are leaving, but my wife and I won't stand for anyone trying to harm family in any way, remember that in case multiple people try and pin something on my son and you have no proof for either party, and better not blame Emerald if he needs to defend himself, Helios and I had to deal with the aftermath of certain flash mobs trying to go after my son and we can do it again." Nocturn said with a look that showed he was serious while Emerald didn't give any reaction at all when he just pulled out a phone and seemed to be playing a game now when this didn't interest him at all.

Everyone else blinked when they saw Emerald playing on his phone before Cedric spoke up to Nocturn.

"I understand and I assure you that nothing will happen to him. Though I don't care who you are either. There's only two things that are important, my family's safety and the students. If you want to punish me or something then go ahead but never bring my wife into this." He said before glaring.

Nocturn however gave him a cold look before he said this.

"Then better hope your security is top notch or I won't have to cause you and your wife issues, just look at my son's face and tell me that me being this protective is not warranted, but I am a fair man, so I'll make you a deal, I know of a man from a clan from way back who's family not only worked with the Echidna's but knows plenty about their culture, the Master Emerald of Angel island, but plenty of experience in fighting, I'll send him to you to evaluate and if he is up to your apparently high standards, then higher him as a teacher here and put Emerald in his class, looks aside, he's one of the few who can deal with a berserked Emerald so can't say I'm not giving this place a fighting chance, also your wife is the vice principal, so you and HER are both responsible for my son when he is here whether you like it or not, so don't expect me to play favorites, Helios, want to chip in with your own thoughts?" Nocturn said before he looked to his wife.

Helios did have a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke up.

"Yes I do and I'm sorry for Mrs. Middleton but if your husband fails then he's gonna lose something… below the belt before my husband gets through him." She said cryptically with a deadly and serious.

Azure and anyone with ears already knew what Helios meant which caused Azure to shudder a bit before she said this.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Cedric makes the Hybrids safety a high priority here, doubt I can say much to help prove that now but we will see in the future whether or not I am serious about it right?" Azure said while she bowed lightly at Helios.

Helios then had a calm look before she spoke up.

"Alright then. Shall we get going dear?"

"Indeed, lets get a bite to eat on the way home as well, I get the feeling Xan may be a headache given his… personality and I don't want to lose my appetite later, want to say goodbye to Emerald first?" Nocturn said before he gestures for Helios to say one last goodbye to Emerald for now.

Helios didn't need to be told twice before she approaches her son before hugging him a bit when she said this.

"Goodbye Emerald. We'll see you later when school's over." She said before kissing Emerald's forehead.

Emerald looked to his mom before he said this.

"Ah… have a safe drive." Emerald said with a dull empty tone when he gave her a one armed hug when Helios's body held his other arm down, though his voice did have some kind of life when talking with his mom.

Everyone blinked with the way Emerald spoke to his mom before Helios affectionately kissed her son's forehead again before she lets go and walk towards Nocturn.

Nocturn then spoke up after placing an arm around Helios's shoulder.

"Remember Emerald, try and not cause trouble or seriously harm anyone, if anyone messes with you, just give them a scare and only use force as a last resort, can't put all the blame on the school here since it hasn't done anything yet, do well and your mother and I will get some food that you like from the steakhouse on the way home from here." Nocturn said before everyone saw to their shock Emerald getting an excited look in his dull eyes when steak was mentioned before he comically starts to drool a bit from his mouth and left side of his face where the cheek bit was missing while his tail wagged a bit before he used his sleeve to wipe it clean before it could cause a mess.

Everyone couldn't believe that happened while Helios giggled before she spoke up.

"Well let's see if we get him a nice big steak dear."

Emerald's tail wagged more from that while Nocturn for the first time gave a more relaxed look on his face while he smiles at Helios before he said this.

"Indeed, might as well get the biggest there, Emerald is a glutton after all, then again our family in mainly like that, anyway let's get going Helios, I called Xan to meet us in an our to talk and I don't want to be late for a few reasons." Nocturn said before he said this to Cedric with a serious look on his face.

"Again, my apologize, but until trust can be built then don't expect much kindness from me or my wife, wer'e leaving now and while Emerald will follow orders from teachers and faculty, try to not expect him to jump through hoops to impress anyone, and if I hear of any teacher trying to hinder his learning like a few did last time, I'll make it so that this school's reputation is tarnished for getting ignorant racists who don't look on the insides of a person to see what they really are like." Nocturn said with a deadly edge to his voice while some of the Hybrids were shocked that teachers would try and hinder a students learning.

Cedric, though surprised, did frown a bit at Nocturn as he stood his ground before speaking.

"Understood. But I'll make sure that the teachers here don't do nothing stupid."

"I hope so, and who knows, do well here with Emerald and if he happens to open up more, then I'll pay for a full course meal for you, your wife, and your kids here to make up for insulting you and your school. My wife and I are just tired of trying to get anywhere with people and this is the last school were sending Emerald to before we go for homeschooling if things don't work out here." Nocturn said while he gave Cedric a serious look.

Cedric gives Nocturn the same look before he spoke up.

"Well I'll make sure that Emerald gets treated right."

"I hope so, let's get going Helios." Nocturn said before he starts leading Helios out of the auditorium.

Helios waved by to everyone before she follows her husband.

It was a couple of moments before the duo was gone before Cedric to a deep breath before saying one word.

"Damn." He said before taking another breath.

"Yeah… good thing he was the last student here because I think the students are all dramaed out today for the most part." Azure said while she breathed a sigh of relief while Emerald just ignored them to play with his phone more, it had a phone case to protect it and he could even pull out a built in stylus in the phone to get more accurate touches.

"Yeah." Cedric said before looking at the students before speaking.

"Alright everyone, to the old students you will all go to your classes while the new students line up in an orderly fashion so you can get a proper tour of our campus and remember no funny business and no causing issues with the hybrids is that understood?, especially you Manic since I saw you taking those pictures." He said with a serious look on his face.

"Oh come on what is this!?, is it really pick on Manic day!?, I only caused those toilets to explode by accident, who knew that stink bomb was that powerful and I had no idea that Knuckles carried a lighter for some extra light when his phones light got busted." Manic said while his eye twitches a few times when everyone wants to seem to bust his chops today.

"I don't care. Do it again and it's janitorial time for the weekend. And Knuckles, you better make sure to not bring any lighters. Just bring a flashlight next time." Cedric said.

Knuckles crossed his arms while grumbling since he didn't mean any harm, it was just easier to carry a lighter in his pocket but he could look around for a small flashlight later if needed.

"Now then new students, please gather near the stage, older students, you already know where to go so please head on to your assigned classes, you have the schedules in your folgers or phones when they were emailed as well so I doubt you don't have a way to get the info, also remember to turn your phones on silent or vibrate in class to keep from disrupting class, any rule breaker will have their phone taken away for a day on the first strike, 3 days for the 2nd and an entire week for the third, so good luck with explaining to your parents on why you don't have your phones." Azure said while she crossed her arms under her chest.

The students groan a bit before they all made sure to turn their phones on vibrate before the older students went to their classes while the new ones gather at the stage.

Knuckles and Rouge said their goodbyes to Sonic, Manic, Tails, Sonia, Blaze, Amy and Cream before they left the building as well before Azure spoke up to the new students.

"Now before we get to the initial stuff, does anyone here have any questions for Cedric and I or the Hybrids here?, and no perverted questions Manic..." Azure said while Manic put his head down when he was picked out again.

Some of the new students chuckled before Sonia did asked this.

"What do you two when you're not working?"

"Hmmm, well personally I like to read some things and watch movies with Cedric here but when alone I like to write some stories, small stuff to pass the time, either that or train with my power over flames." Azure said to some surprise when she just said that she was a flame user like Blaze...

Everyone blinked in surprise when they heard that before Sonic asked this.

"You're a fire user as well?"

Azure looked to the speedster before she raised her right hand and it ignited with a flame that was black in color which caused many to look in surprise when that happened before Azure let the flame die down.

Everyone blinked in surprise when they saw that before Cedric asked Sonic this.

"You asked my wife if she was another Fire user. If anyone else in this group that can cast flames please raise your hand."

Blaze was a bit hesitant, but she raised her hand as well while to some surprise a few other students did so as well, and to some surprise, Emerald raised his hand as well which was surprising… didn't he know only chaos energy based skills?

Cedric blinked in surprise when he saw that before looking at Azure before speaking.

"Well this is surprising huh dear?"

"Indeed, I only thought that Infernus and some of the senior students were fire elemental users, but you Emerald?, I thought you knew Chaos energy based moves." Azure said before Emerald looked to her with dull eyes before he said this with an empty tone.

"Chaos energy by its very nature is the basis of all elements, with enough practice I was able to get not only fire, but water, earth, wind, lightening, light and Dark, granted it's not to a pure single elemental users level since they can focus on that element purely but I have more options to work with and I can mix and match elements to make different elements, for example, wind and water for ice or wind and fire for a powerful inferno, Lightning is not my forte since its hard to use but I got a basic grasp of it so I can mix wind to make a storm around me so to speak, you either learn plenty of ways to defend yourself or you could look worse then I do at Twilight Arkham." Emerald said with a dull tone before he went back to playing with his phone.

Everyone was was completely shocked at what they just heard before Cedric spoke up.

"Okay does anyone have any other questions?"

"Yeah, does the other Hybrids have abilities as well?" A student asked which made Demonga said this.

"Indeed, I can control lightning like my father here, Shadow here in case anyone asked can use some serious speed, more so with his special shoes that help propel him at high speed, could be a match for Sonic here, I've heard he's pretty fast but I bet my little bro here can beat him in a race." Demonga said before grinning a bit when he could picture someone actually giving Shadow a challenge in a race.

Sonic however chuckled before he spoke up.

"No way. Shadow could be fast but I doubt I can lose in a race."

Shadow chuckles before he said this then.

"Then let's see if that legendary speed I've heard about is not just rumors after school." Shadow said with a challenging grin on his face.

Sonic chuckled again before saying this.

"You're on."

Shadow chuckles before he crossed his arms while Azure smiles before she said this.

"Oh look honey, our little boy has a new friend, maybe we can invite him over later as well so they can pal around, Shadow does have trouble making friends after all." Azure said which made Shadow stumble while he had a bright blush on his face when Azure went full on mom mode right now, he did love her but she did get a bit too mushy for his taste, especially since they were in public.

Cedric chuckles before speaking.

"That is true. Let's also hope he gets himself a nice girlfriend too. Though knowing the looks he's been receiving, won't be long now."

Demonga grins as well before he said this.

"Well considering he was flirting with two hedgehog mobian ladies who looked pretty decent look wise, not sure about personality though, you'll have to ask Shadow here the details though." Demonga said to join in on the Shadow tease train.

Cedric blinked before he looked at Shadow before speaking up.

"Really son? Wow you work fast." He said with a slight smirk.

Shadow facepalms while he made a pretty good impression of Knuckles with his blushing face from all the teasing before Demonga said this.

"Actually I think I see them here, never got their names though, the pink one there and the purple looking one there." Demonga said while pointing a couple fingers at Amy and Sonia.

Amy and Sonia blinked in surprise when they saw Demonga point them out.

"Hold on… Amy Rose and Sonia Hedgehog?, Interesting but I thought Amy had a thing for Sonic and as for Sonia… well can't really remember if she's in a relationship or not, she is a good musical player though with a keyboard if I remember her basic bio a little or I could have mixed that bit up for Manic's here, he is obsessed with drum and beat based instruments from what I hear." Azure said while she took a moment to remember the duo after getting a good look at them.

Sonia did blush a bit before she spoke up.

"W-Well yes I still do play keybaord when Sonic, Manic and I have gig and I'm not really seeing anyone." She said before Amy spoke.

"Yeah, even though your son is nice, I still have my eyes on Sonic."

"I don't know, Shadow can be a real charmer and I hear Sonic here still runs from you." Azure said before Pluton spoke up bluntly.

"**Maybe he plays for the other team, my knowledge on him says that he has not been in a relationship with a woman in a long time and you organics like to experiment if I am using that term right." **Pluton said while tilting his head when he wondered if he got the term wrong or not.

Amy gasps when she heard that before looking at Sonic while praying to God that it's not true.

Sonic's eyes widen before he spoke up.

"Okay I don't know where you guys get this idea but I'm not into guys. Not that there's anything wrong with it. I just don't like guys in that way. If it's needed, I can prove to you that I like girls."

"**Ah, my apologize then Sonic the Hedgehog, its just that from the previous school that you and your friends went to, Amy was one of the most popular Mobians there among the boy group and some women as well, some of them uploaded some data about it and I was able to compile it into a worthwhile graph that proves it, in your class on looks alone out of everyone there out of the 20 or so in said class, Amy was ranked 2nd in terms of looks while Blaze had first, the vote was close mainly for the fact that some women were jealous of Amy here always trying to hug Sonic without a care in the world, 3rd was Sonia mainly for how popular she was… and oddly Manic was 4th though that could have been a glitch or some kind of prank on Manic, didn't expect him to get that high though considering he blew on the bathroom once and really got the males anger, still I am getting off track and wonder why you avoid her when all it seems to me is that Amy just wants your attention… or do you just see her as a sister figure or something?" **Pluton said while he looked over the data he got while Blaze blinked a few times when she heard that she was number 1 in popularity in her class?

"Wait what!?" Manic said when he looked around to the other first years to see if anyone there put his name in that ballot.

While everyone else chuckled, Sonia and Amy had the same reaction as Blaze since they didn't know about them being popular.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head before he sighs and spoke.

"Okay I'm not gonna lie, Amy is nice and stuff but… I'm just not ready to be in a relationship not after the last one."

"**Ah, I'll be quiet then, my apologize if I made you or everyone else here uncomfortable." **Pluton said to Sonic while he noticed Sally looking a bit off when she heard that Sonic was still sore from their breakup, thankfully only Pluton noticed thanks to everyone's gazes being on him the entire time.

Amy remembered how sad Sonic was in the past, though part of her was happy he was single.

She did had a slight blush for the compliment though hearing Sonic not being ready did make her feel a tad disappointed.

Still it did give some ladies, mainly Amy, hope that Sonic would be good for more romance in the future as long as he had space to help recover.

After a moment of waiting, Azure looked to the other hybrids before she said this.

"So you guys and gals, got any skills that we should know about to get back on track?" Azure said before Lillum spoke up.

"Yup, I know how to make ice in anyway I wish… and I'm sure plenty here has a good idea of what I can do when I make the right kind of shape for the ice." Lillum said before licking her lips which telegraphed what she was saying with 100% clarity.

Everyone blushed a bit when they realized what Lillum meant before Mio spoke up.

"Well you all know I'm a gymnast, so I'm very flexible and I have good agility."

"Well I can fly through the air and I can manipulate wind." Tempest said with a grin on his face, granted he had to shake his head to get the blush he had on his face away before Silver spoke up.

"I can read minds if they are unguarded and can levitate people and large objects that a single person cannot lift normally." Silver said with a smile on his face before Shunpei spoke up.

"I-I like to work with machines… a-and I c-can use magnetism to help attract or repel things, h-handy for getting tools from across the room." Shunpei said while he hid his face again.

Everyone was a bit surprise to hear that though Tails did spoke up as he got a bit close to the shy hybrid.

"You know, I'm also an inventor. Maybe you and I can hang out and exchange ideas." He said hoping to help out Shunpei.

Shunpei did seem to perk up a bit, but everyone looking at him did cause him to get flustered before he hid behind his tails again which got this reaction again from the ladies when he looked like a fluff ball right now.

"Awwww." Said the girls including, Sonia, Blaze, Amy, Sally and Cream which surprising made Tails feel slightly jealous since he was known as the cute one.

Azure then cleared her throat to get the students attention or the female one's at least before she said this.

"I believe we have one more to introduce, Chise if you can please introduce yourself." Azure said which made Chise grin before she said this.

"Alright, name is Chise Zeo, I can manipulate earth and get ore easily to make metal based items, and this is my personal partner that helps with the mining." Chise said before she surprised all when she pulled out a massive greathammer with one hand out of nowhere which caused Manic to call this out comically.

"Ok where in Mobius do you hammer wielders keep those things!?" Manic comically said before he looked to Amy then Chise since they wield hammers that could have matched or surpassed their body length.

"Can't tell you Manic. That's a secret. Only thing you need to know and remember is to not piss off girls that can use them." Amy said.

"Hehe, damn straight, you may not like the answer, but some girls are entitled to their secrets." Chise said before she winked at Amy like a silent message was passed.

Amy winked back before Cedric spoke up.

"Okay so if we have nothing else to say then let's begin the tour. Remember to keep your phones on silent. Emerald, I'm gonna need you to do that as well. You can use it again during lunch or free period."

Emerald looked at Cedric with a emotionless look before he pockets the phone after putting it on vibrate before he pulled up his mask and hood, seems he would follow along for now.

Cedric did sigh a bit before he looked at everyone else before he spoke up.

"Okay then. Everyone follow me and Azure please." He said before the married duo motioned the students to follow them.

A minute later, the group walked out of the auditorium while Emerald hanged back to stick at the back of the crowd and looked like he was slowing more like he wasn't really interested in being near anyone while the other Hybrids, though a bit weary at some of the looks they were given, did get near a Mobian who seemed to mix well with them, Amy and Chise, Tails and Shunpei, Pluton with Tails and Shunpei since they were the most tech savy, Tempest and Silver hanged around Blaze, Tempest for his wind abilities and how they could be boosted of Blaze added a little fire for it while Silver gave him well mannered answers, Lillum stuck near a few male mobians and gave them teasing winks before doing the same with some female ones, Demonga and Shadow stuck near their parents.

Cream noticed Emerald lagging behind and when it looked like everyone else was already acting friendly, Cream gathered some courage and she slowed her walking by quite a bit which caused many to walk by her and she went up to Emerald who was silent before she tried to strike up a conversation with him.

"Sorry for not telling my name but I'm Cream." She said with a kind smile.

Emerald however didn't say anything to Cream while he looked at her with an emotionless before he he muttered this.

"Ah." Emerald simply said while he keeps walking next to Cream.

Cream sweatdrop before she tries to talk more.

"So what kind of hobbies do you?"

"Video games…. Emulators… reading..." Emerald said while he wondered why Cream was still speaking with him, most normally tried to avoid him either from fear or tried to harm him so this was unexpected to him.

"That's nice. I like to play games and read as well. What's your favorite book?" Cream asked.

"... anything... fantasy…." Emerald said… which was a pretty decent answer considering didn't have one kind of series he liked more then others from the fantasy genre.

Cream's eyes did sparkle before she spoke up.

"I love fantasy books. Have you read "Game of Thrones"? Mama doesn't let me see the show but does let me read the books."

"...No… more like… fanfiction…. Don't have many books that last long in my previous school… mainly use phone." Emerald said before he asked this.

"Why are you talking with me?, most would normally stay away." Emerald said while he looked down at Cream with the same emotionless look in his eyes.

"Well yes, but I'm not most people. Mama told me to never judge anyone by appearance. She always told me to look at the good in people. So I hope maybe that I could be your first friend." Cream said with a determined look.

"... do whatever you want, just don't ask annoy questions." Emerald bluntly said which showed he didn't really care right now.

Cream, though did not like the tone, seems to have a small victory before she asked this.

"What's your favorite video game?"

"Final fantasy series." Emerald said before he starts to answers Creams questions in one or two words now.

Creams eyes blinked before she spoke up.

"Really? I love those games. I have almost all of them so far if they made another. I even got the game app for that."

"Ah…" Emerald said while he walked next to Cream while Blaze, after a moment of looking around when she didn't notice Cream, said this to Tails near her.

"Hey Tails… where is Cream?" Blaze asked when she walked next to Tails and Shunpei before Pluton spoke up.

"**From my scanners, she is speaking with Emerald of all people." **Pluton said while pointing a robotic thumb back which caused Blaze to look back to show Cream and Emerald a fair distance away while it looked like Cream was asking Emerald a lot of questions.

Tails looked back and was surprise to see Cream talking with Emerald before the two tailed fox said this.

"Wow. Cream really knows how to get to people."

"**Indeed though it seems Emerald is not really giving details to her questions from what I can gather but enough to get Cream excited, seems she and him have a lot in common from games to books." **Pluton said while not paying attention to the look on Tails's face.

Tails was a bit surprise when he heard that before asking this.

"Really?"

"**Indeed, though Emerald's favorite genre are the fantasy type, so Cream got excited and mentioned Game of Thrones, though Emerald didn't seem to know much about it, guess the library at Twilight Arkham wasn't properly stocked or well maintained, and Emerald's favorite games are the final fantasy series, though not sure what systems he has, though he does seem to use emulation to play some of them on his phone if him messing with it constantly is a key thing." **Pluton said while he keeps walking.

Tails blinked before he chuckled and said this.

"Oh boy if he said Final Fansty, then he and Cream are friends already since Cream loves that series. Though I do find it cute when she's passionate about the games." He said before blinking at what he said.

"**Ah, I see you have a crush on Cream then, I noticed you looking at her daily in the auditorium." **Pluton bluntly said to the two tailed fox.

Tails was blushing big when he heard that before he tried to say something but unfortunately… he had nothing to say.

Shunpei saw the blush and he kept quiet since he didn't want to cause issues with Tails though Pluton said this.

"**Still considering the data I have on her mom, you may have your work cut out for you in the future, I mean if she takes after her mom, she will have plenty of people coming after her romantically, especially with Cream's kind personality, though I'm pretty sure people will wait til she is older first, but considering Cream may grow to be taller than the average Mobian, people may make the mistake she is already a fully grown Mobian." **Pluton said when he already acquired data about Vanilla and her larger than average height.

Tails blinked when he heard that before frowning and surprisingly said this.

"Like hell I'll let anyone court Cream." He said before covering his mouth while his eyes widen.

"**And if she doesn't think of you in the same light?, will you interfere with her love life?" **Pluton said which made Shunpei blink before he said this.

"Y-You ask a lot of questions do you?" Shunpei said which made Pluton look to him before he said this.

"**I was built a year ago so my knowledge of organics and their mannerisms, though known, are still technically new to me, my AI needs optimization so to speak if you want to think like that." **Pluton said which made sense to Shunpei, Pluton version 1.0 so to speak, needs some patches to run better, but all in all, already working fine as is.

Tails was too deep in thought after hearing Pluton's question earlier before thinking this.

'_I don't know why I said that but Pluton has a point. I can't be the reason Cream has no love life. Besides, it's not like she has feelings for me. I feel like I'm Amy and Cream is Sonic.' _He thought before feeling a slight bummed out.

And to add to that Pluton said this bluntly.

"**This could also be a theory but if Cream and Emerald hang around for too long, she could get attached to him, certain records state that some couple have a great year difference between married couples, some are between 5 to 10 years of age in difference though the moral ones at least wait til the younger person is 18 or over, and this could be like that beauty and the beast book, a fantasy so to speak, where the beauty or Cream, helps the beast open up… doubt I need to explain more right?" **Pluton said while he ran some data through his head.

If Tails had a drink, he would comically spit out whatever it was after hearing that before thinking this with a worried look.

'_Then I'm already doomed since I know how that story end… Sigh… What's the point? I won't have a chance for happiness. I'm just gonna have to go to plan B… Not get married and just be a single famous inventor.'_

Shunpei noticed what was going on with Tails before he said this.

"H-Hey, cheer up, e-even if things don't work out now, y-you have plenty of years to f-fine tune things, d-did you e-even ask her out?, s-she m-might not even know your interested i-if you hid it well, n-not only that but y-you could find a-another lady in the future w-who would make you happy." Shunpei said with an awkward smile to Tails to try and cheer him up even though Shunpei was nervous as hell that he was tripping over his own mouth right now.

Tails did blinked after hearing that and surprisingly he did felt a bit better even though the odds with him and Cream are a bit slim right now if he doesn't act.

The two tailed fox gave Shunpei an appreciative smile before saying this.

"Thanks."

Shunpei smiles before Tails bumped into someone who made a feminine kya sound when the large group slowed a bit to enter the main school building to officially start the tour while she fell to the ground while Pluton reached forward to catch Tails before he could hit his head on the ground, the girl that Tails knocked over seemed around Tails's height and seemed… plant like?

"Thanks Pluton." He said before looking that mystery girl before blushing a bit when he saw her.

She looked like a plant like being or a really rare being called a Seedrian, she had green leafy hair, very light green skin, so light that it nearly looked white, she had two rose like bits on her head, she had a green and white dress that looked leafy and had a red gem like bit on the front, her pants looked white while her shoes looked green, it looked to be heavily customized to look like a student uniform though which showed how petite she looked though she had a developing figure underneath.

Tails continues to blush before he finally spoke up.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going. Are you okay?" He asked before offering the student his hand.

The person groans before she pushed herself up a bit before she looked to Tails after she shook her head before she said this.

"I'm fine, my apologize for stopping all of a sudden like that on my end." The plant like girl said before she took Tails's hand and she got pulled to her feet.

It was a moment of silence for Tails before he spoke up.

"I-I'm Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails."

"Hmmm?, nice names, I prefer Miles though if you want to be called Tails, I can call you that. Sounds like a mature name. My name is Cosmo, sorry but I don't have a nickname." Cosmo said while she smiles at Tails.

Tails blushes a bit from the smile before speaking up.

"N-No worries. It's a nice name."

Cosmo smiles before she said this.

"Well I hope you and I can be friends if we're in the same class, I'm a grade skipper from studying a lot, I'm 14 in age." Cosmo said while she smiles at Tails.

Tails blinked when heard that before he spoke up.

"Really? Me too."

Pluton then spoke up when he noticed something happening to Tails.

"**Hmmm, seems your internal temperature is rising Tails, are you alright?, its mainly focused in your head area." **Pluton said when he looked at Tails and his camera eyes zoomed in on his cheeks which caused Cosmo and Shunpei to blink a few times before Cosmo giggles when she got what was going on while Shunpei facepalmed when Pluton was as blunt as ever.

Tails however blinked for a moment before speaking up.

"Wait, what?"

"He's saying you're blushing brightly right now." Cosmo said before she giggles more at Tails's reaction.

Tails once again blushed but in embarrassment this time before he did what Shunpei did and hid his face with his tails before saying two words.

"Oh geese."

Cosmo giggles more before she said this.

"Come on Miles, we should get going, the crowd thinned." Cosmo said before she starts to pull Tails's hand and drag the inventor with a smile on her face while Pluton said this.

"**Looks like Tails may have a romance with Cosmo if things don't work out with Cream." **Pluton said before looking at Shunpei who blinked a few times from that before he and Pluton followed Tails while the scene went to Chise and Amy while they were shortly behind and were talking about their hammers.

"So you have a Piko Piko hammer?, those are some rare weapons." Chise said when she saw Amy holding her hammer.

"Oh yeah. Been with my family for generations. Though it gets remodeled from time by my family's tool shop and this one is a is a near exact replica. It was originally modeled from the original Piko Piko hammer."

"Interesting, want to see mine?, made it myself personally, bit of a tradition in my family to make our own hammer when we hit puberty, also helps us get use to the weight easily so I make larger hammers over the years when my old ones got too light, if you want I can make a Hammer for you or something if you got the rings to pay for materials, the builds are top notch and I can show my earlier work as a demo if you want to give them a shot?" Chise said while she showed her Greathammer to Amy, it was a full 5 feet tall like a human, the head was massive and looked like one end had some kind of crack made in in and some joints on the bits where the crack was, it looked to be modelled after a heavy viking hammer which had decorative runes and all that to make it look more authentic.

Amy's eyes sparkle with excitement when she saw Chise's hammer before speaking up.

"So cool."

Chise chuckles before she said this.

"Here, take a closer look if you want, just don't hit that button on the handle alright?, trust me." Chise said while she held her great hammer for Amy to hold.

Amy was confused but chose to follow that advice before she carefully grabbed hold of the hybrid's weapon.

To some sense, Amy had trouble holding it for a moment considering it was made for a Human shaped being but all in all, thanks to Amy's strength, she was able to wield it which allowed her to get a closer look at the Hammerhead which was detailed to the last detail, the hammer looked rocky even if it was smoothly made, the rune carvings were detailed with runes in the runes, and when she got a good look, it looked like it was modeled after Thor, the norse god of thunders hammer Mjolnir, just made much longer so had to be wielded with two hands.

"Wow." Amy said as she looked at the details before asking.

"What does this button do exactly?" She asked with a curious look.

Manic however popped his head out from between Amy and Chise before he said this.

"Why don't we find out." Manic said before he pressed the button before anyone could stop him while the cracked part of the hammer opened up to show… a rocket jet… of all things before the sound of an engine starting to come to life was heard…. Before the Hammerhead slammed into the ground with earth shattering force which caused quite a bit of damage where the hammer rocketed into while Amy was dragged down and she gave many a good flash of her pantie covered ass which made many blush and Amy's hands were pinned to the ground thanks to the handle hitting the ground as well.

"WHAT THE HELL MANIC?!" Amy screams.

Manic chuckles nervously before he said this.

"Oh would you look at that, I think I hear Sonia calling, gottagobye!" Manic said before he quickly said that before he ran by Amy with a serious show of speed like his life depended on it… which could really be at risk if the look on Amy's face was any indication.

Amy was so angry, her face changed from pink to red which comically matches Knuckle's fur.

Chise sweatdrops at that before she said this.

"Sorry about that, was trying to prevent that from happening and he came out of nowhere, are you alright?" Chise said before she pressed the button to stop the rocket which allowed her to pick up her greathammer when the rocket part closed off and she helped Amy up after offering her her hand.

Amy took it before she pulled herself up before speaking up after fixing up her dress.

"A bit though it's very embarrassing if anyone saw my…" She said before stopping as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Bit… late for that one…" Chise said when she saw many people pass them and the hole by while some looked at Amy with blushing faces.

"Oh man." Amy said after facepalming.

"Well can't say you won't get hit on after that, gotta say that I feel a bit heated after seeing it, you train a lot huh?" Chise said with a grin on her face while she held her hand over the hole and after it got an orange glow, the hole starts to repair itself when the damaged parts got an orange glow as well.

Amy, though blushed when she heard that, blinks in surprise after seeing that before asking this.

"How did you do that?"

"Well I did say I can manipulate earth right?, not sure to be exact but many in my family can… feel what the earth is and draw and move the minerals around, makes it easy to get hard to reach ores and not worry about mining or damaging the earth, it's like if I focus a bit, the earth and I feel like a part of one another, though I doubt that makes much sense huh?" Chise said before she finished repairing the ground to make it look brand new.

Amy was a bit surprised when she heard that before speaking.

"A bit but I think I get it."

"Yeah, though if you want to try giving it a shot, I can try teaching you later, like Emerald said, if you get a grasp on Chaos Energy, you could learn how to use earth based abilities, granted I doubt they can keep up with a speedster like Sonic, but they could slow him down so you can at least catch him right?" Chise said before winking at Amy.

Amy's eyes widen when she heard that before saying this.

"Please teach me." She said with an excited look.

Chise chuckles before she said this.

"One step at a time, got to see how well you can take to it, maybe after school I can invite you over to my place, maybe see if I can tinker with your hammer to see if it can be upgraded more." Chise said with a grin on her face before they heard this.

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to get together with this sexy hedgehog." The voice said which showed Lillum floating to the duo with a grin on her face.

Amy had to blush a bit when she heard after looking at Lillum.

Lillum winked at Amy while Chise rolled her eyes before she said this.

"Considering your mind is mostly in the gutter it seems, I wouldn't expect you to understand my love of hammers and I can respect other hammer wielders, and I'm not closed minded, sure I do find Amy here lovely but I am not going to force myself on her, first I'm not even sure if she's into women, and two, I think she still has feelings for that Sonic guy." Chise said which made Lillum grin before she said this.

"Hooo… interesting, maybe you and I could have some fun later if you want." Lillum said while wiggling her eyebrows at Chise who rolled her eyes and she said this.

"First, I think it would be bad to ditch school for that, and second, I'm 17, thanks to being held back a few times thanks to fucking teachers who were biased really does that to a person." Chise said while Lillum shrugged before she said this.

"Eh, same here, though I was able to get a few teachers on my side after some… convincing…" Lillum said before licking her lips which caused Chise's eyes to widen when she got what Lillum meant.

Amy's eyes widen as well before she asked this.

"W-Wait, you mean you…" She said before stopping.

"What?, seducing and fucking my past teachers?, it's no secret that many don't like Hybrids so why shouldn't I try and use my assets to get what I need from people who try and fuck me over, I'm no idiot but some teachers didn't care and tried to stack things against me so I had to… improvise in order to get fair tests and what not." Lillum said with a grin on her face when she didn't see the moral issue there.

Amy's eyes widen after hearing that and didn't know what to say, though she heard people hating hybrids so she can see why Lillum did that… well almost since she still can't believe it.

Lillum however chuckles at that before she said this.

"Well if the teachers here are biased assholes, I can just flaunt my goods and get what I want here, teachers are normally horny bastards or bitches anyway so why not help them get some relief?, really does help with making sure I'm not given an auto F for rigged tests." Lillum said with a cold look in her eyes while Chise sighs since she couldn't argue since she had shitty teachers in the past but didn't do what Lillum did.

Amy rubbed the back of her head before speaking.

"Well I guess I can't fault you since most people hate hybrids which by the way, I'm not like those people."

Lillum giggles at that before she used a finger on Amy's chin to make her look her in the eyes before she said this.

"Nice to know, hope you and I get along real good in the future then, but until then…" Lillum said before she shocked Chise when Lillum gave Amy a quick kiss on the lips before she flew away and followed the rest of the students before Amy could react.

Amy's eyes widened in surprise when she received her first kiss with a girl while she blushed brightly.

Chise however frowned before she said this when Amy seemed to zone out.

"Amy… Amy!" Chise said while she lightly shook Amy's shoulder to snap her out of her stunned state.

Amy was finally able to snap out of it before she spoke up.

"Huh?... what?"

"You Ok?, you zoned out there for a minute." Chise said while she let go on Amy's shoulder.

Amy blushed a bit before remembering what Lillum did before the pink hedgehog spoke up.

"Y-Yeah… I was just caught of guard."

"Well hope you are alright, can't say I'm not jealous though." Chise said before she starts walking towards the school building.

"Wait what?" Amy said with a surprise and confused look.

"Eh, I'm bisexual, but more towards the ladies because I'm trying to save myself for Mr. Right, though I have used some toys and… well my earth powers to make interesting items to use, besides stress and all that so need to vent sometimes right?" Chise said while she shrugged while she keeps walking.

"Y-Yeah… right." Amy said with a blush on her face since she had her fair share with toys, mainly blue colored ones, before she follows Chise.

Tempest was walking near Silver while Mio was walking near the duo while they listened to Silver and Blaze speaking with one another.

"So what you're saying is that your powers have relied on your anger in your younger years until you found a way to focus other emotions into them to power them correct?" Silver said with an intrigued tone to his voice.

"Yes though it was a hard challenge but I was able to get it under control thanks to my family's support." Blaze said.

"Interesting, mine is more of the mind so to speak but not like a clarity or something like that, I am able to use chaos energy to form barriers around objects and that allows me to lift them, same principle with the mind reading but because of that and all that information could overload my brain, so my sight was taken to reduce the strain, my parents told me if I stay away from the mind reading, my sight will return but that will take some time, I use my psychic powers to use a form of echolocation so to speak, if I form energy around an object or person, I can see them in a sense with a hue like aura, thankfully I know what color is because I was born with my sight but lost it when I used more and more of the mind reading, the hue that I see around me is normally blue like in color in various hues to allow me to see people and things without issue, for example, you are a cat mobian who has a well balanced figure and no deformities or physical abnormalities whatsoever, a beauty so to speak." Silver said in a non perverted way near the end.

Blaze, though blushed at the compliment, blinked in surprise at how detailed Silver was.

Meanwhile, Sonic overheard what was happening before he felt a bit off but has no idea why.

Tempest chuckles at that before he said this.

"Careful Silver, some would think you have a thing for her." Tempest said which made Silver chuckle before he said this much to Sonic's odd shock.

"And if it happens it happens, Blaze seems like a nice woman, but I would have to get to know her first, Dad did raise me to be a gentleman to woman and Mom told me to always respect them as long as they respect you." Silver said with a smile on his face which made Tempest chuckle at that since that was true for him as well.

Blaze was a bit surprised to hear that while Sonic felt more off again before he surprisingly thought of this.

'_Like hell!... *Car stopping*... Whoa why did I think that? Am I bothered that a guy is hitting on Blaze? It's not like I have a crush on her…. right?'_

Mio chuckles a bit when she heard the two brothers talking before she said this.

"Hehe, well all things considering, depending on how things go I may find a man here or something when I'm not training or studying, also not closed minded so may have some fun with a lady or two here as well for stress relief later, who knows, may try and get with a few guys and gals or something." Mio said which caused Tempest to blush brightly from that before Silver said this.

"Pack mentality thing I take it?" Silver said which caused Mio to chuckle before she said this.

"Wow that mind reading of yours is good." Mio said with a grin on her face.

Blaze was surprised to hear that though she had a slight blush hearing Mio having fun on both sides while Sonic had the same reaction.

"Anyway, let's get going, we're lagging behind, Blaze if you want, I can give you a lift over the crowd." Silver said before his body starts to float in the air with a blue hue around his body with Tempest flapping his wings and start to fly on ahead and over the other students.

Blaze did had a thoughtful look on her face before she said this that surprised Sonic.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Silver smiles before he held his hand towards Blaze before he lifts his hand and Blaze starts to float in the air to join Silver before he and with Blaze in tow, starts flying over the crowd and into the building.

Blaze was surprised that she was actually floating while Sonic, who was watching this, was a bit upset before thinking this.

'_How dare he touch my Blaze…*Car stopping*... Did I just… Then that means… Oh God I'm in trouble.'_

Mio noticed Sonic looking off before she said this.

"Something wrong speedster?" Mio said when she saw Sonic looking worried.

Sonic jolt when he heard Mio spoke before Sonic tries to act cool.

"No I was just too busy... thinking of something." He said even though it was half a lie.

Mio shrugged before she said this.

"Well considering we don't want to be left behind, might as well do this." Mio said before she surprised Sonic when she gripped him on top of his head before she starts to use her agile and flexible body to hop, skip, and slip past many students while Sonic was taken along for the ride.

Sonic was completely caught off guard by that action before saying a couple of whoas here and there.

A bit later, everyone was in the main part of the school with the place being surprisingly spacious before everyone saw Azure at the head of the group and she said this.

"Now then, unlike most schools our curriculum mainly deals with the basic stuff, however there are three key things that we do here that make our school stand out, first off, as long as you get the required classes that are necessary for regular schooling that the school board approves of for graduating, you can pick your own classroom to be in, aside from some classes being year locked, like first years being locked in first year classes, you can pick the rest and be in 2nd or third year mixed classrooms, so if you have friends or family in those classes and want to stick with them, you can as long as you can agree to that, second, the lunch period is fully unified and we have contracts with various restaurants and stands around town, the food is a bit pricey but you will get quality restaurant food and if you buy enough you can get a voucher for one free meal, there is also a lottery system there so if you manage to win, 1 free week of food within the price range, if it says 100 dollars, you can only use the 100 for that week, 50, same, etc, third and finally as long as you get the required yearly grade for your class, either by working extra hard there and what not, you can either advance that class grade to the next year or switch that class for another one to allow double the learning, for example, if you apply yourself to your mathematical learning and get the full grade for that class, you can upgrade to the next year of math or switch it for a second reading class or science class if you fancy them, is that understood or does anyone have questions?" Azure said when she looked at the students to see if they had questions.

Sonic and the others had thoughtful looks on their faces as they process what Azure said before the all nod their heads though Sonia did ask this.

"Is there also after school clubs as well?"

"Interestingly enough while you do have the option of after school clubs, we have a more… interesting process here that is integrated well with classes, unlike a few years ago when things were streamlined into basic stuff, Cedric, the rest of the facility and I made some interesting changes, so while you may enjoy the after school stuff, you may not really want to do them when you have more fun in class then there, we did work on making classes actually interesting but I doubt you will take that at face value, so why not follow me to one class and I'll show you what I mean, and for the music lovers, you better keep to the head of the pack here… you'll want to get a close as possible look at what your classes in music will be like." Azure said with a grin on her face before gesturing for everyone to follow her.

The students, especially Sonia, was interested in seeing what the classes would be like so they followed Azure though Sonia was like trying to be the first on up front.

Mio managed to get to the head of the group while she still had a hand on Sonic which caused him to be set next to Sonia with Mio chuckling when Sonic had trouble standing and walking out of the blue.

Sonic was able to look at Mio before saying this.

"T-Thanks Mio. You weren't kidding about that agility thing. Wonder what else you can do."

"Hehe, that an invitation big blue?, I can show how flexible I am if you want to show if that speed can be used in other ways." Mio said with a teasing tone to Sonic before winking at him.

Sonic blushes brightly when he heard that before speaking.

"Oh God I didn't mean it like that. So sorry."

Mio chuckles before she said this.

"Oh don't worry, you are younger than I am, might as well wait till you get older before jumping the blue bone that you have." Mio said before laughing at the look on Sonic's face when she loved to flirt with Sonic with how easy it was to tease him while she didn't hold back around Sonia.

Sonic blushed brightly after hearing that while Sonia who heard it was feeling a bit glad that Sonic was getting flirted though she wished she didn't hear that last part.

While that happened, Cream seemed to want to look over people but had trouble with her height while Emerald looked down with her silently before he rolled his eyes and surprised Cream when he grabbed the back of her shirt and lifts her so that she could sit on his shoulders while his hood acted as a grip for her to hold while he walked.

"T-Thanks Emerald." Cream said since she was still a bit surprise from that action before looked over for her friends.

She managed to see Tails, Pluton, and Shunpei while Cosmo was holding Tail's hand a bit away from the duo while Amy and Chise walked near them, Manic, who was keeping away from Amy for now, was walking near Lillum while he took *discrete* glances at Lillum which showed where his mind was right now.

Cream shook her head at the sight of Manic however the thing with Cosmo holding Tails's hand did caught her eye.

Seeing the duo hold hands and talk did had Cream feel slightly off but has no clue why.

Emerald felt her hands grip his hood but kept quiet while he didn't really care or know why she did that, maybe from the ride, at least that's what Emerald thought while he kept walking.

Silver and Tempest landed near Sonic and Sonia with Silver setting Blaze down before he said this.

"My apologize if I scared you Blaze, I felt your mind shift to a few of heights so I stayed low above the crowd on purpose so I hope you can forgive me for what happened." Silver said while he walked next to Blaze when he made sure she was stable.

Blaze was still a bit shaken but was able to walk normally before speaking.

"No worries Silver. It was actually a nice experience." She said with a slight smile.

Silver smiles back in turn before he said this.

"Well then, want me to give you and your family a lift home later?, should be faster then taking the bus, I can even do that for your friends as well." Silver said with a smile on his face when he offered to give Blaze and the others a lift home.

Blaze was a bit surprised when she heard that before having a thoughtful look on her face before thinking this.

"Well if you're offering I don't mind but I may need to ask them if they do want a lift just in case."

"Understandable, I hope you of all people enjoy the ride since I don't want you to feel uncomfortable after all." Silver said with a smile on his face which made Tempest chuckle when Silver kept trying to be so nice to Blaze.

Blaze chuckled a bit while Sonic, who was hearing that, was once again feeling off but didn't show it on his face since Mio was still next to him.

Mio chuckles when she saw how hard Sonic was trying to hide it which seemed to make it more obvious in turn but she kept quiet to let the speedster have a break for now.

Shadow slowed his walk a bit from near Demonga and starts to walk near Sonia before he said this with a smile on his face.

"Well you seem pretty happy when music was mentioned, mind if I ask what instrument do you play or do you play all of them, and considering how fit you are, got any other professions or hobbies?" Shadow said with an interested tone while he looked at Sonia's body and her muscles.

Sonia was a bit surprise to hear Shadow being interested before blushing at the look he was giving before speaking up.

"Well I'm great with the keyboard and well… like Mio I'm also into gymnastics and I'm even doing karate."

"Really?... no wonder you look tough… and pretty flexible I bet?" Shadow said with a grin on his face to tease Sonia a little.

Sonia was blushing a bit brightly from the tease before she said this.

"Well not as strong as you. You look well fit. Do you workout a lot?"

Shadow grins a bit from that before he said this.

"Indeed, my family has some decent exercise equipment and I use it daily, also helps that I like to race around a lot." Shadow said while he flex his arm a bit to show how strong his arm looked while he had his arms crossed.

Sonia blushed brightly when she saw that before asking this.

"Wow. So besides you and Demonga, do you have other siblings? I have my brothers Sonic and Manic, and Blaze is my sister."

"Ah, well I do have a younger sister who is coming soon, she was adopted as well and is pretty handy with machines like that two tailed fox and hybrid, her name is Maria, she is a hedgehog with yellow quills and is a really nice girl… and I'm pretty protective of her so no offense to your brothers and sister, but if any of them try and harm her, I'll break them, simple as that, though to give credit to your brother Sonic and sister Blaze they seem well mannered, that Manic on the other hand…" Shadow said before he looked back at Manic who was getting teased by Lillum and seemed to love the attention which made shadow raise an eyebrow at Manic before looking at Sonia while he points a thumb at Manic.

Sonia sweatdrops before sighing as she saw that before speaking.

"Yeah… even though he's my brother and all I feel like kicking him in the butt for the stupid stuff he does." She said before a moment later she asked this.

"Sorry if I sounded rude but besides the adopting, did your parents ever tried to you know… make a kid?" She asked though hoping wasn't too outabounds.

"Ah well my mom has some issue but the doctors said that as long as my parents keep at it, they should have one soon, though setting this school up did cause some time to be used for this instead so Dad has been a bit irritable, though mom makes sure to help calm him down so Demonga and I are given some cash by mom so we can let them have the house to themselves and take Maria with us to either see a movie of get a bite to eat." Shadow said while he keeps on crossing his arms.

Sonia felt bad that Cedric and Azure can't have a kid yet even though there is a chance, it was low, though knowing they have each other with Shadow, Demonga and this Maria girl, they seemed to be one happy family.

"I see. Well at least they're lucky to have you guys. I hope good things happen to your folks." Sonia said before giving Shadow a warm smile.

Shadow chuckles at that before he said this.

"Thanks, hope you enjoy the school here. Mom and dad told me these classrooms are unique after all." Shadow said before he starts to walk faster to get things going a bit.

Sonia tries to catch up to Shadow before she actually said this.

"Well I hope you and I could hang out later."

Shadow grins at that before he said this.

"It's a date then, hope you enjoy it later." Shadow said with a teasing tone while he looked to Sonia to see how she would react.

Sonia looked a bit flabbergasted when she heard that before blushing brightly like a tomato when she had this thought.

'_D-Did he… a-ask me out?!'_

Demonga chuckles before he said this.

"Better dress nice then Sonia. Shadow normally tried to go all out so expect a date in a restaurant or something classy." Demonga said to help with Sonia's impression of Shadow.

No sooner did Sonia heard that, she really needed to dress nicely for her first date with Shadow.

That's when she took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote something down before giving it to Shadow before saying this.

"Here's my number."

Shadow took the paper, pulled out his phone, and after a moment of fiddling with it, said this after he took a moment to write down his own number on the side.

"Done... here is my number, don't hesitate to call if you need anything… and I mean anything." Shadow said before winking at Sonia in a teasing manner.

Sonia blushes brightly before she took the number and nods to the black hedgehog.

A few minutes later after Sonia pockets Shadow's number, the student found themselves in front of a massive set of doors but they had no handles on them for some reason.

That's when Sonic asked this.

"Ummm… How are we supposed to get inside?"

"Walk towards the doors and be amazed." Azure said with a smile on her face before gesturing for Sonic and Sonia to walk forward.

Both duo were confused before they actually starts walking towards the doors.

A moment later, the doors opened like a futuristic door before to the duo and the rest of the Students surprise, and to Sonia's delight, she saw that the room was massive like a concert hall and there was plenty of instruments, all stored in a glass case on one end of the room, and the room itself looked like something from a fancy high grade concert hall for opera singers.

While the students starred at AWE, Sonia said this.

"I'm in Heaven."

Azure giggles before she said this.

"For those who are worried about sound, don't, this room has top of the line sound proofing so even the most obnoxious and disruptive students can't cause issues, Manic could you help demonstrate?" Azure said while a grumbling Manic walked forward and entered the room, seems he wouldn't object to being called that as long as he could try something.

He grabbed a pretty powerful amp and plugged in a guitar before he set the amp to the max level before Azure gestures for everyone to step away from the door which closed while Manic brought his arm down to play… and no one heard anything…

Everyone blinked in surprise before Tails spoke up.

"Wow. I can't hear a thing."

"Yup, aint it nice? What do you say we leave Manic here so we can continue the tour in peace?" Azure said with a teasing grin on her face… did she plan this?

Some of the students didn't seem to mind while Cedric chuckled a bit at his wife's antics.

A moment later, the students, minus Manic continue the tour to see many interesting rooms.

First was the gym which was massive as well and had a full track in the room for runners and had some kind of generator in the middle with some kind of treadmill connected to it while other plugs and what not ran from the treadmills and other bike or motion based gear on the far ends ran to the ceiling to keep out of the way and ran to it… what was the generator for?

"What's the generator for?" Sonic asked with a confused look.

"Well Sonic, in order to help break even with costs here for the school, Cedric, a few faculty members and I came up with this plan that would allow any student who uses this room to help power the school, we have various rooms that have various equipment that allow some kind of ability to use motion to generate electricity for various generators around school, for example, this generator here can fully power this entire section of the school for 3 days straight as long as power is kept to a minimum, and if you look further in, you'll see many things that help not only train runners, but Gymnasts as well, it's through that door on the far end so if everyone could follow me, we can show you the power course of the gym and then the agility course." Azure said which caused Mio to perk up at the agility part.

Sonia also perked up at the Gymnastic thing while Sonic was shocked about the speed course.

A moment later, the group quickly got through the speed area and went into the power area to see many heavy training equipment and what not, dumbells and weights for basic training, various machines that had cords connecting to a generator, some punching bags and what not, hell there was even a boxing ring in the middle of the room.

"As you can see, this place is for helping you build your strength, from your arms and legs to sparring believe it or not to allow you to use your abilities to the fullest, we have the best healers and medics available so no need about injuries, this place is better equipped then some hospitals, coming second to only Station Square Hospital on the other side of town." Azure said with a grin on her face.

The students were surprised when they heard that while feeling very impressed.

A minute later when Azure led the group to the final gym area in the area, the group saw to their shock that the place looked like a mix of a circus tent combined with many agility based training equipment, the circusy stuff had tightropes, swinging bars, many nets under them and even some rings to fly through for the more flight inclined, while the more grounded stuff had the more obvious training hear, like multiple long bars that allowed a gymnast to work on their balance with their arms, those stands that allow them to used their arms to swing over constantly, high bars for some leg work, wide wooden beams for more leg work, all in all the place had more stuff but it looked like an agile persons dream in a bundle package here.

"So… I hope this is to the more agile people's liking." Azure said with a grin while Mio could only said one word while wiping a tear from her eye.

"Beautiful…" Mio said when she could imaging spending hours here.

"Amazing." Sonia said while feeling excited.

"Hehe, see why after school clubs maybe hard to get to, we still have them, just need to fine tune later in the year to be up to what we have in the classrooms, for now, onto the technical stuff like the science area." Azure said while she turned and starts leading the group out of the gym area while Shunpei perked up with the mention of a science area.

Tails perked up before he said this to Shunpei.

"Oh this we gotta see."

Cosmo smiles at how excited Tails was before she followed Tails while he seemed to have a grip on her hand and he didn't seem to notice.

A minute later after exiting the gym area, the group was in front of similar doors to the gym, though this one was labled for science and Shunpei and Tails were the first to open the door and their eyes widen at what they saw..

The inside of the room looked like something out of a full on laboratory of the highest caliber, from a super computer on one end of the room to many test tubes and beakers on the other, there was even some electric orb things that had energy traveling from one orb to the other while Azure waits for a response from Tails and Shunpei who seemed to amazed to speak right now.

"Oh. My. God." Tails said as he stared at the room with AWE.

"Y-Yeah… someone pinch me… I must be dreaming-YEOW!" Shunpei said which caused many to look to see that Pluton pinched Shunpei on the tail which caused him to jump before he held his tail while Pluton said this.

"**There, you have been pinched." **Pluton said which made many sweatdrop when he took Shunpei seriously.

That's when Tails said this.

"Um… Pluton? He wasn't actually asking to be pinched. It was just a figure of speech."

"**I see, sorry about that Shunpei." **Pluton said while he looked to the two tailed Hybrid who was nursing his pinched tail.

"I-Its alright…" Shunpei said while he rubbed his tail.

"But still this laboratory is awesome. It's better than the one in my house. I may never want to leave." Tails said as he marveled what's in there.

"Well we do have a large budget so it's simple to stock up on stuff in here, and this is just the R&D area where students can plant the blueprints and make the chemicals, the workshop in in the back where the actual machines and what not that Students can tinker with are." Azure said before she led the group to the back of the room and into another which showed many parts, machines, and robotic stuff to allow the making of large scale machines.

"Wow." Tails said as he looked at the robot stuff before looking at Shunpei.

Shunpei's eyes sparkle at the sight before he said this.

"Wow, is that a plasma converter?, that thing is not something that can be gotten by normal means!" Shunpei said with an excited tone to his voice while Azure spoke up.

"Dr. Ovi Kintobor helped stock this place, so Pluton here can help explain more about the items here later, for now we should get going to your other class rooms... Next stop, the history area." Azure said before everyone followed Azure to the room and saw it looked like a museum of all things, on one side was an exhibit of various replicas of items like an iconic Ring and a description about it to a replica set of the 7 chaos Emerald's and a description under them…. But the main focal point in the middle of the room was an exact replica of Acorn castle, though at a much smaller scale and was not being able to be walked in for obvious reasons while various stands and what not were around it which explained the history of Acorn castle, when it was made, who built it, and other miscellaneous things, finally on one wall was a massive library of history books from various eras, some even detailed the wars in the past and the various species on Mobius from the Chipmunk Mobians of royalty all the way to the Hybrids who were segregated against.

The students and hybrids were amazed at the history explained, especially Sally.

"Now then, this stuff completely documents the entire history of Mobius, and we have special tablets here for those who don't want to use books, you can carry them in the room but they will not work period outside of it so to any potential thieves, sorry but no dice." Azure said with a grin on her face.

That's when Sonic whispered to Sonia.

"_Too bad for Manic and his pickpocket game." _He whispered causing Sonia giggle.

"Now then, unless anyone has any questions for this room, then please ask now before we get to the next room." Azure said before she looked to everyone in the massive group.

Everyone took a moment to think on this before Tails asked this.

"Any chance these tablets can help tell us about our ancestry?"

"Hmmm, well if it's on the record sure, but you'll have to use a drop of blood to help with that, we can make a project later about it so if you want to do that, we can." Azure said while she smiles a bit at the idea.

The students seemed to like that answer including the hybrids.

"Now then, let's get the last few rooms out of the way before you're sorted to your homerooms." Azure said before the next few rooms were seem.

One was mainly book themed with a Library in it which showed the literature and writing classroom another was a room that was filled with computers and numbers on the screen and in many other parts to show the math classroom, another was filled with beakers and chemicals and science stuff to show the science room, and a few other rooms before everyone was back in the lobby of the school before Azure said this.

"Now, I'll introduce you all to the teachers who will be the ones who are in charge when not in your homeroom." Azure said before she said this to Cedric.

"Cedy, could you get the teachers from the teachers lounge?, I'll explain how homeroom works while you do that." Azure said with a smile on her face to her husband/boss.

Cedric smiles at his wife before speaking.

"Of course dear." He said before he went to get the teachers.

Azure then looked to the Students before she said this.

"Now then, each homeroom and class has 20 to 30 students in it, once you are assigned to it you are in it for the rest of the year, it's mainly just a place for you to place your things anyway so it's not like many would complain, though each homeroom is in a classroom that you have been in a bit ago and they are nearby one another, so easy to get to one room and another." Azure said before Cedric came back into the room with the teachers waiting to be called.

"Alright everyone. I want you all to meet the very teachers that will help educate you during this semester." Cedric said.

"Now first off is Nex, your technology teacher in the R&D and workshop department, odd manners aside, you don't want to underestimate her skills." Azure said before she gestures for the teacher to walk into the room… to see a surprisingly young human of all things who looked like she was wearing a hood and was reading a book and it looked like she wasn't paying attention much.

The students blinked when they looked at Nex not paying attention before Cedric said this.

"Say hello Nex."

Nex looked at him before she sighs and said this to the students.

"Hello, my name is Nex and that's all I'll tell you all, as long as you can follow instructions during lessons and not blow up my classroom, I don't care what you do in your free time there, I don't care if you're Mobian, Human, or Hybrid, just make a good item that isn't pointless, hell even a classic potato battery will work for me to get a soso grade since I can use that as lunch or something later." Nex said before she went back to reading her book and walked away before Cedric could stop her… odd indeed…

Cedric sighs before he said this to the students.

"Despite that, she's very good at her job so I'm sure some of you will have a great time learning from her."

Everyone sweatdrops a bit from that before Azure said this.

"Now for your musical teacher, he's a bit flamboyant and can be a bit biased with the ladies so if any of you feel uncomfortable, you have permission to knock him upside the head or something, but I would like to introduce you all to Nebula." Azure said before a Human man in a white tuxedo appeared after he walked forward and to many… looked like the very definition of a pretty boy and… it could have been peoples eyes acting up but they could have seen sparkles floating near his head?

"Greetings everyone… especially the ladies here, and I hope you all enjoy your time here, I know I will from being able to teach such beautiful women such as you." Nebula said before winking at the Students before Azure jumped up and punched him on the back of the head and said this with a growl.

"Don't forget the male students you female only tunnel vision pretty it wasn't for you musical skills, I would have picked someone else their professionalism." Azure growled out to Nebula who chuckles nervously at Azure.

"Yeah, so make sure you teach both genders understood?" Cedric said with crossed arms.

"R-Right… well as long as they have the drive and the skill, I don't mind, after all, I'm sure many ladies here love it when a man can play music, am I right ladies?" Nebula said while he winked to the female students again which caused Azure to jump and punch him on the back of the head again before Nebula walked off stage while rubbing his aching head.

Cedric shook his head before speaking up.

"Sorry girls. He has a habit of trying to impress the ladies with his music. Even tried to hit on Azure before." He said before growling at the memory.

Azure chuckles before she said this.

"Now then, your literature and writing teacher, make no mistake, she may be constantly tired and napping a lot but thanks to her photographic memory and her reading level, she can read things at a blistering pace, I'd like to introduce you to Kamikazix, odd name I know, but there are weirder names out there so…" Azure said while shrugging but... Kamikazix didn't appear after a minute which made Azure sigh before she walked away for a moment before she said this.

"Dammit… Cedric, she's asleep again, mind helping me drag her." Azure said before strained pulling was heard.

Cedric sweatdropped before he went to help Azure.

A moment later, everyone saw Azure and Cedric drag a green furred cat Mobian who was hugging a pillow and she was wearing a tank top and shorts before they stopped to let the Students see her up close, she looked oddly adorable when she hugged the pillow which was body sized.

Some of the male students blushed at how cute Kamekazix looked sleeping especially Sonic, Tails, Shunpei, Monkey Kahn, Shadow, Demonga, Tempest, Silver, Pluton didn't have a reaction when he found it illogical, while some ladies like Lillum and Chise blushed a bit as well before Azure said this when she wiped her forehead.

"Damn, for someone who looks light, she is seriously heavy, must be the pillow." Azure said while Kamikazix continues to sleep before Azure looked at Cedric and got a half lidded look on her face when she saw him blushing a bit as well before she cleared her throat.

Cedric blinked before he saw his wife looking at him before Cedric spoke.

"Sorry honey."

"Well personally I don't mind if you want to bring a second lady in but I'm pretty sure she has to be conscious to make the choice." Azure said with a half lidded look on her face while she keeps looking at her husband.

The students blinked when they heard that, though pretty sure Shadow and Demonga might felt a bit embarrassed.

Cedric also blinked before he spoke up.

"I wasn't actually thinking it."

"Tell that to your blushing face, anyway…" Azure said before she looked to the Students and she said this.

"As you can see she can sleep past most things and would probably sleep for eternity if she wanted to but she does take her work seriously, she can give assignments and grade things better than most, now then Cedy, lets get her back in the teacher's lounge and get to the next teacher." Azure said before she and Cedric, after some struggle, got Kamikazix into the teacher's louge before Azure, after a moment of panting for breath, said this.

"N-Now your history teacher… Daniel Leemus, the Panda mobian. He is an old friend of Cedric's and Daniel is also descended from samurai so helps with the authenticity of a history teacher right?" Azure said while she gestures for Daniel to appear.

After Daniel appeared, some of the students were a bit confused since samurai is a japanese thing.

Daniel however chuckled before he spoke up.

"Hello everyone and judging from the confused looks, I should point out that I'm japanese on my father's side."

Some of the students seemed to get that before Daniel spoke up.

"Like Azure said, I'm well versed with history. So does anyone have a question?"

"Yeah, do you work out a lot?, you seem buff for a history teacher." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Daniel blinked before he chuckled chuckled and spoke.

"Yes. My father was very strict to training me while my mom made sure I eat right."

"I see, nice to know." Lillum said cryptically while near Amy, some wouldn't get it but for Amy…

Amy had an idea of what Lillum was going with this before blushing brightly.

"**How do you know Cedric?" **Pluton said bluntly when he was curious about how the two met.

The students were surprised that Pluton wanted to know while Daniel chuckled before he spoke up.

"If I had a ryo for every time someone asked me that. I met Cedric when he and I were at this school on how to use swords. In fact I have a picture of us when we were younger." He said before he took out a picture to show the students a younger Daniel sparing against a younger Cedric.

Though judging from the photo it seems they were kids but Daniel was like a puff ball while Cedric looked scruffy looking.

"AWWWW…" The women said when they saw how cute the duo looked in the picture before Lillum said this.

"Well I gotta say the training really helped you two get pretty strong looking today… very strong looking." Lillum said with a grin on her face.

Cedric and Daniel blinked a bit before Sonic asked this.

"So you both can use swords?" He asked before Cedric spoke up.

"Actually while Daniel can take one, I use two."

"Yeah, and lets just say that Cedric still liked to train with his weapons so just because he's the principal here, doesn't mean he is a pushover so if any rule breakers try and cause issues or mess with the Hybrids here, Cedric can kick your asses if you try and still try and harm them or him, should help with keeping you bad people in line." Azure said with a serious look on her face.

Cedric also gave serious look that shows that he would do it.

The Students shudder minus some who didn't care like Emerald before Azure spoke up.

"So Daniel, any last words before I get to the other teachers?" Azure said while she smiles at him.

"Nope. I'm good Azure."

"Alright then, if you see Kamikazix sleeping, mind taking her to the literature classroom and if Nebula tries to hit on any female students, mind hitting him since we don't want a lawsuit on our hands." Azure said with a kind look on her face.

"No problem." Daniel said before he went to take Kamikazix to her classroom.

"Now then, for the science teacher, I would like to introduce you all to another friend of mine, but please no snickering at his last name. Bruce Skywalker everyone." Cedric said before a moment later you see a Skunk mobian with a prosthetic arm appearing in front of the students.

Everyone blinked a few times before Tempest said this.

"Wow, why do I get the feeling that a reference is there for some reason… then again my last name is japanese for wind so I'll just shut up now." Tempest said while rubbing the back of his head.

The Students sweatdropped before Bruce spoke up.

"Hello everyone. Very happy to meet you all. I will be in charge of teaching you all about science. Does anyone have a question?"

"**Well…" **Pluton said before Shunpei quickly placed a hand over Pluton's mouth before he quickly said this.

"S-Sorry h-he can be blunt and may wonder about the arm-!" Shunpei said before he slapped his hand over his own mouth when he just walked right into that one.

The rest of the students blinked before Bruce shrugged before he spoke up.

"No worries kid. I lost this arm back when I was with Cedric and Daniel for a training session. Saldy a big rock was falling so I pushed Daniel out of the way to save him even at the cost of my own arm."

Most of the Students were shocked at that while Chise said this.

"Damn, you got some real stones to do that for him." Chise said… which was technically a poor choice of words for a pun which made many around her groan from how bad that was.

Bruce once again shrugged before he spoke up.

"Like I said, no worries. I never leave my friends behind. Would do the same thing for Cedric too. The three of us have a good bond like brothers." He said making Cedric smile a bit.

Many of the students look to one another before Azure said this.

"Thank you Bruce, and considering you got to Station Square recently, I hope you can adjust well here, would you mind heading onto the science class please so you can set up the final touches for your students?" Azure said while she smiles at Brute.

"Sure thing." He said before he and Cedric did a slight fist bump before Bruce went to his assigned class.

"Now then I would like to introduce your math teacher, and he is a genius in that field… please welcome Bordux Redfang if you would be so kind." Azure said before footsteps were heard before a man… with animal features appeared that seemed canine in nature with a red tail and part of his last name Redfang, his main color scheme was a mix of red and black with a heavy lean towards red and he wore red glasses, he wore a suit and tie while he had a long coat on that had numbers on them, his eyes were blood red, his hair was red with black highlights, and he had a smile on his face before he spoke up to the students.

"Hello everyone, my name is Bordux, as you can see I'm a fox Hybrid who deals with mathematical questions and equations, I can help make them as complex or as simple as needed depending on a person's skill level and work from there so if you have trouble with math in general, please don't hesitate to ask questions, all questions are welcome and knowledge is its own reward when it aids you in life." Bordux said with a patient smile on his face.

The students looked to one another before they nod their heads at Bordux while some students do a have a little trouble with math.

Bordux smiles more before he said this to Cedric and Azure.

"If you two will excuse me, I need to make the final touches to my room for my soon to be students." Bordux said in a well mannered tone before he starts walking away from everyone.

Some of the students seemed to like Bordux before they wonder who will be their gym teacher.

"Now then, the Gym teacher is actually coming tomorrow so for now, Cedric or I will handle the gym class until then as temps, now, before we get you sorted for class, anyone have any questions at all or are we good?" Azure said with a smile on her face.

The students had thoughtful looks on their faces before they all shook their heads which meant they had nothing else to ask.

"Alright, if you can take out your cellphones and log into the website I'm about to tell you and follow these steps, you will be told your homeroom and you will be giving your initial schedule." Azure said before she led everyone through the process of finding out their classes, and after quite a bit of sorting with many students leaving, the last of the group which dealt with Sonic, Amy, Manic, who after realizing no one was coming to get him which steamed him a bit, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Chise, Shunpei, Mio, Tempest, Demonga, Pluton, Lillum, and Emerald.

The group starts to leave one by one after they saw where they were told to go while Tails saw Emerald walking away with Cream on his shoulders… either they were in the same homeroom or he was giving her a lift… the real questions was who's homeroom were they in?

Tails was feeling a bit disappointed that he won't be with Cream in the same class before he looked at his phone to see what Homeroom class did he have.

Turns out it was the technological room with Nex the mechatronics teacher.

"Well looks like I have Nex as my teacher. Wonder who else is with me?"

While Tails walked away, he saw many students walking to various classrooms before he entered the R&D area to show that Shunpei and Pluton were in the room as well with some other students in the room.

'_Well at least I'm in the same room with two people I know, even if I just met them.' _He thought before he took a seat besides them.

The two noticed Tails before Shunpei said this.

"Hey Tails, guess were homeroom buddies for the year." Shunpei said with a slight smile on his face.

Tails smiled as well before he spoke up.

"Yup. I think the three of us are gonna like this homeroom."

Though the door to the room did open get their attention before they saw Cosmo enter the room and she looked around with an impressed look on her face at how techy the room looked.

Tails was shocked to see Cosmo enter before thinking.

'_Wow. Guess she's taking the same homeroom class as me.'_

A moment later, Cosmo got a happy look on her face when she saw Tails before she said this.

"Tails, hey, seems were homeroom buddies for now, hope we have classes together." Cosmo said while she smiles at Tails.

Tails blushes a bit before smiling back before he said this.

"Y-Yeah. Me too."

Meanwhile in the music room…

Sonia and Manic entered the room when they got the schedule to go there which showed that they were the last ones there with many people already there and admiring the instruments and what not.

Sonia smiles before she spoke up.

"So glad I'm here. Though I wish Sonic was with us. We do tend to wow the people with our skills."

"Eh considering this is homeroom, I wouldn't be too worried about it, classes haven't even started yet, not only that but wanna bet on if he's using the treadmill or the race track in the Gym with Shadow?" Manic said while grinning at Sonia's reaction.

Sonia blinks before blushing at the idea of Shadow racing against her brother and sadly, she had no idea who she support.

Sonia then shook her head before she playfully smack on Manic's arm.

Manic laughed at that while he rubbed his arm before he noticed someone in the room.

"Hey Sonia, isn't that Demonga?, maybe if you play your cards, you could get in Shadow's good graces." Manic said while wiggling his eyebrow at Sonia before a familiar voice was heard behind them.

"Nice idea but I doubt she would need that kind of leverage to get in my good graces." the voice said before Shadow passed them with a grin on his face.

Sonia was shocked that Shadow heard that before she blushes a bit brightly.

Manic laughed like he was about to bust a lung before the scene shifts to the History room that had a classroom connected to the main room to show Silver, Blaze, and Tempest with many more in the room while they were setting their things down while Silver starts a conversation with Blaze.

"So Blaze, until the lessons start, mind if I ask what your previous school was like?, my family came from a town that had other psychic inclined people but my family is the strongest in psychic powers there." Silver said with a proud tone to his voice while he set his bag on the table.

Blaze had a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke up.

"Well it was like a normal middle school. I learn what's there, I hang with my family and friends after school whenever I don't train. I would sometimes see Sonic, Manic and Sonia perform and usually Sonic and I go to the arcade or something."

"I see, so tell me, you normally speak about this Sonic, Sonia, and Manic, however I haven't seen you with other Cat mobians, just those three Hedgehog mobians, are they the Sonic, Manic, and Sonia?, my apologize if I seem rude, I'm just curious since I don't normally see other species mix well but you seem to do well with those three." Silver said while he double checked his bag to make sure he had the necessary items for today.

"Not to worry Silver. Sonic, Sonia and Manic are my siblings. I was adopted and didn't know it at the time before I overheard Manic and Sonia mentioned it without them knowing my presence. I was sad and angry at the secret they kept which resulted my powers being awakened. I ran away only to be brought back by Sonic after he convinced me. Besides, it doesn't matter if I'm a cat and not a hedgehog, they help take care of me as their own and I would never trade them for anything. They're my family and I love them." Blaze said.

"I see, and considering what I heard today, I would have thought that you and Azure had some kind of connection, maybe aunt or mother for a niece or daughter since you two look similar, but since I heard that there are other fire users here, and I doubt Azure would give away her own kid knowingly, unless she didn't know of course, but I could be just rambling, you do seem happy with those Hedgehogs after all." Silver said while he missed the look on Blaze's face when he focused on looking in his bag.

Blaze blinked for a moment before taking a moment to think on this.

'_Could Silver be right? I mean me and Azure do control Fire… well so do most people. Although she and I do look similar when I saw her face. I always did wonder who my real parents were…. Hmmm… judging from how young I am now and how old she is… could she actually… be my real mom?' _Blaze thought before feeling a bit troubled.

Tempest saw how thoughtful Blaze looked before he said this.

"Well even if that is the case, doesn't mean the mom who raised you isn't important right?" Tempest said with a smile on his face while Silver looked to him with a saddened expression, though it was well hidden.

Blaze did blinked after hearing that before she gave Tempest an appreciative smile before she spoke up.

"You're right Tempest. No matter what, I still have a mom that was there for me."

Tempest smiles back before the scene went to the science room with Chise, Amy, and Lillum as the leading ladies to sigh when she noticed Sonic was not there, though Chise and Lillum looked confused before Chise aid this.

"You OK Amy?" Chise asked when she sat next to Amy.

"Yeah. Just disappointed that Sonic's not in the same class with me." Amy replies.

"Well it's just homeroom, just wait 30 minutes and you could be in the same class as him." Chise said before Lillum said this with a lustful grin.

"Besides, you got plenty of hunks and hunkets like me so why not try and focus on another, chasing after the same guy for so long can get stale and he did have issues… no one said you couldn't have fun after all and I'm sure someone here maybe interested in you, you are a real cutie after all." Lillum said while she rests her head on her hand while her massive breasts rest on the table.

Amy blushes a bit from the compliment before she noticed Lillum's breasts for a second before she averts her gaze before speaking.

"W-Well… you do have a point."

Lillum chuckles for a moment before she said this.

"No need to be shy Ames, if you want to look, all you have to do is ask." Lillum said while she teased Amy by pulling at the top of her shirt a bit and Amy could see that she wore no bra.

Amy was shocked before blushing big when she saw the bat hybrid's breasts before Amy spoke.

"W-What are you doing? We're in a classroom full of students."

"Hehe, well if you want to do this in private later, all you had to do was ask." Lillum said with a teasing tone when she let her shirt go and it went back to normal.

Amy blushes brightly after hearing that before she asked Lillum this.

"So your parents… Why's your dad name Lucifer? Sorry if I asked, was just being curious."

Lillum blinked a few times before she giggles and she said this.

"Well you know how everyone has unique abilities, well my dad has a unique ability to shapeshift his form believe it or not and I got that ability as well, and my dad does deal in some… less than the normal kind of work in the more… crime based works, makes sense for him to have that nickname now huh?, scared that my dad is a possible crime boss?, he met my mom during one of his jobs and he was smitten ever since." Lillum said while grinning at Amy while Chise's eyes widen when she saw that Lillum was serious…

Amy's eyes widen at the info before speaking.

"W-Wow."

Lillum raised an eyebrow before she said this.

"Wow?, nothing more then that?, no real surprise?, would have thought that you would have ran by now." Lillum said with a raised eyebrow to Amy and Chise which caused Chise to roll her eyes before she said this.

"Considering I dealt with inconsiderate Mobians and Humans in the past who wanted to do nothing more then try and harm me either physically or mentally, then as long as you and your family doesn't cause me or my family trouble, you won't find yourself on the business end of my hammer." Chise said while she gave Lillum a warning look which caused Lillum to raise an eyebrow but she just shrugged and then looked to Amy to see what she would think.

Amy did rubbed the back of her head before speaking up.

"Well, hearing something about your family is surprising, though they haven't done anything to me or my family so I have no problem with with them as long as we're cool."

Lillum blinked a few times before she grins and said this.

"Nice... well considering I have shapeshifting…" Lillum said before her form shifts to be around Mobian size with her clothing doing the same before she shifted into a female hot looking busty female version of Sonic before Lillum said this.

"Think I have a better shot of having some fun with you in this form." Lillum said while Chise's eyes went bug eyed at Lillum's form while Amy in the meantime…

Amy was having the same reaction while her face blushed big like a tomato as she stared at female Sonic's figure.

Lillum laughed at that before she returned to her normal form before she said this.

"Oh yes, definitely going to enjoy hanging around you throughout the year." Lillum said with a chuckle.

Amy blinked a few times before she blushed in embarrassment and just hid her face when she placed her head on the table.

Meanwhile in Literature, this time had Sally, Monkey Kahn, Cream, near the front of the classroom, while Emerald sat alone at the back while he played on his phone again while others stayed away from him.

Cream sees this before she decides to get up and take a seat next to Emerald.

Monkey Kahn however tried to stop her by saying this.

"Hey Cream, I'm not sure you should be near that guy, Hybrid or not he doesn't look like the friendly type." Monkey Kahn said while he felt on edge around Emerald.

Cream stops at her tracks when she heard that before she turns around and looks at Monkey Kahn with a raised eyebrow before speaking up.

"Thank you for your concern Kahn but I'll be fine. Besides Emerald is a nice person if you give him a chance." She said before she went to sit next to Emerald.

Monkey Kahn gave Cream a raised eyebrow while he looked to Sally to see what she would think.

Sally looked at Monkey Kahn for a moment before she spoke.

"Cream is a big girl. If she needs help she would say something but judging what I'm seeing, Emerald is not doing anything bad."

Monkey Kahn looked back to see what Cream was doing with Emerald and it looked like the Rabbit Mobian was asking him various questions while Emerald gave her a one or two worded answer every few questions which made Monkey Kahn hum for a moment before he said this when he sat next to Sally.

"Maybe, but this is day one, I'll be keeping my eye on him just in case, I mean you can't tell me he doesn't put you a little on edge because of the look in his eyes, I'm not just saying that to be an ass, I just can't get a good read on the guy because of that emotionless look." Monkey Kahn said while he crossed his arms.

"I know you mean well Kahn, but you have to remember that he went to that other... 'school' that mistreated him greatly. He probably can't trust no one now because of that incident. Though with the way Cream is being friendly maybe she'll help him open up. Maybe later we can try to be friends him." Sally said.

"Hmmm… maybe, but I want to be sure if he's at least patient, you said so yourself, he probably can't trust anyone here and I don't want to risk your safety, I know you didn't want this at first since you were with Sonic at the time, but you are my fiance now so I'm just trying to protect you, humor me a little by letting me see if he's at least not one to set off easily before I let you near him, normally you would fight me for being strong willed and I love that part of you but you should get that I am just being protective, you know that right?" Monkey Kahn said while he looked to Sally with a worried look on his face.

Sally did smile a bit at Monkey Kahn before she gave him a quick peck on the lips before speaking up.

"Yes I do. So I'll let you see this through before anything."

Monkey Kahn blushed a bit before he said this.

"R-Right, let's see if we have any lessons with him first beforehand so we can at least plan things out, and if not, there is lunch, so we got opportunities." Monkey Kahn said while the camera went to Cream and Emerald with Cream asking him questions.

"So what fanfictions have you read?" Cream asked.

"Many… some not for kids…" Emerald said while he was a bit vague with that one with Cream because of her age.

"Oh I see. Anything to recommend when I do get older?" Cream asked.

Emerald stopped looking at his phone for a moment to give her a raised eyebrow look before he said this.

"Look at the Naruto, Inuyasha, and One piece section, stay in the K to T section, mainly they have stories with chapters in the high 20 to more chapters sometimes, hit or miss on writing space or typos but some actually do put in the work." Emerald said in detail which was surprising, did he write some himself?

Cream blinked in surprise before she asked this.

"Do you write fanfiction as well?"

"... Yeah, mainly M… stay away from them…" Emerald said before he went back to looking at his phone.

Cream blinked for a second before she spoke up.

"Okay." She said before saying this.

"I sometimes draw Final Fantasy Characters. Wanna see?"

"...sure…" Emerald said while he looked to Cream for a moment before looking back at his phone while he waits for her to get a drawing.

Cream's eyes beamed when she heard that before she went to her backpack and pulls out her notebook before showing Emerald some of the pics.

Surprisingly they were very detailed, one was a pic of Cloud vs Sephiroth and another which showed some of the artwork in drawing form of Cloud and Sephiroth in their KH forms.

Emerald hummed before he said this.

"Nice… planning on being an artist?" Emerald said when he saw how detailed they were.

Cream blushes a bit before speaking.

"Well I always wanted to be a florist but then I got real good at drawing." She said before flipping to the next page before she accidentally went to one that made Cream eep a bit.

Apparently this drawing was her and Tails, being older… and getting married.

Emerald saw but instead of saying much, he just said this.

"Nice." Emerald simply said while he went back to look at his phone, seems he didn't really care much on what Cream had planned in the future if that drawing was anything to go by.

Cream blushed in embarrassment before she closed the book before speaking.

"Um… don't know how that got in there." She said before a moment later when said this to break the awkwardness.

"So Emerald, not sure if you're interested but every Saturday, my friends and I hang at my house to do some Final Fantasy, whether by games or movies but if you want, I'll give you my address."

"Hmmm…" Emerald said while he focused on his phone, seems he would think about it at least.

That's when Cream said this.

"You don't have to answer now, but if you do just let me know. Also my mom is a great cook. If you ask, she'll make you a nice steak since I remember hearing earlier that you like steak."

Emerald seemed to perk up or something before he said this.

"Very… well… I'll come…" Emerald said before he fell silent, seems the mention of steak got him to agree.

Cream was happy when she heard that before she took out a piece of paper and right down her address and number before handing it to Emerald before speaking.

"Great. Here's my address and number. Let me know when you're coming or if you want to talk about something."

Emerald took the piece of paper before he pockets it while the scene went to the Math class where Sonic and Mio were in while they were setting their things down for now.

"Welp speedy, looks like we're homeroom buddies now, you doing ok so far?" Mio said while she placed her bag on the number themed table in the room and sat on her chair next to Sonic.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Sonic said.

"Good, would have been interesting though to see if I could have cheered you up in an interesting way, you did look a bit bummed earlier." Mio said with a fanged grin on her face.

Sonic blushes when he got what the hybrid meant before speaking.

"Well I was just thinking about something but I'm good now."

Mio chuckles before she said this.

"Hehe, well if you want to talk or do something to distract you from an issue for a bit, I'm more then willing to listen or hang out if you want to do something fun, I may not have your speed but I'm sure I can still out maneuver you in different ways, maybe a laser tag game or something, more even so to speak when you can't run like a madman possessed in a confined space." Mio said with a fanged grin on her face and her tail swings to and fro.

Sonic did blinked for a second before he spoke up after having some thought.

"That actually does sound fun."

"Hehe, it's a date then." Mio said absentmindedly while not noticing the look on Sonic's face when she made sure to check her phone.

Sonic was blushing brightly when he heard that and no idea what to say on this.

That's when the blue hedgehog said something.

"So you're into gymnastics huh? My sister Sonia is in that."

"Nice to know, and just in case if you're wondering, my grandparents are still as flexible as they day they were born so I won't lose my flexibility when I'm older, in fact I can do this." Mio said before she raised her right leg and moved it so that she had her leg go right behind her head which showed how flexible she was to Sonic while she didn't care if she flashed him a bit.

Sonic's eyes widen before blushing a bit brightly after seeing that before saying one thing.

"Wow."

Mio chuckles before she put her leg back down before she said this.

"Thanks, maybe I can give you a good show during Gym class if you're not running on one of those treadmills, could be interesting to see if your sister can keep up as well." Mio said with a grin on her face.

Sonic blushes again for a bit before saying this.

"S-Sure. Would love to see it." He said before blinking when he realized what he said.

Mio chuckles when she saw the blush and said this when she saw how nervous he was.

"Oh relax, I'm not asking you out on a date, though may try that later in the year if you're interested, I can respect boundaries and that you need time." Mio said before winking at Sonic.

Sonic blushes before speaking up.

"Well… not like I should keep dreading on the past. I do need to move on. Plus I don't mind hanging out with you maybe… date. You are cute looking." He said before his eyes widen before blushing.

Mio blinked a few times before she laughs at what Sonic said before she said this.

"Bit early to ask me out don't you think?, besides I'm part wolf but part human so I know when to hold back to respect the other person's wishes but try and not keep me waiting to long speedy, there are plenty of good looking guys here after all, just need to know if they have a nice personality first, bit of a requirement to date me." Mio said before grinning at Sonic… oddly this was a bit like a reverse of what happened between Sonic and Amy, though this time with Sonic doing the chasing.

Sonic did blink a few times before he said this.

"Well if you get to know me, you can see I have a nice personality."

"On the surface maybe, everyone has that, I want to get to know a person when they let their guard down and see what they are like under the shell, take Emerald for instance, he seems to have his guard up all the time, while your bro Manic seems to have his guard down constantly, so I'm hoping to find a guy or gal to have fun with but they have enough restraint to give me space when needed, I doubt I'm asking for the perfect person, no one is, I'm just hoping for someone who can think and not do stupid stuff." Mio said with a smile on her face.

Sonic sees what Mio is saying before the blue hedgehog spoke up.

"Right. I see what you're saying."

"Right, and hey, play your cards right, and you could be my boyfriend, but for now, friends?" Mio said before she held her hand out for Sonic to shake.

Sonic looks at Mio for a second before he smiles a bit and takes the hybrid's hand before speaking.

"Friends." He said before shaking Mio's hand.

A minute later, the teachers each came in to the classroom which got everyone's attention before they all said this, though Kamikazix had an assistant to keep her awake and Shadow and Demonga had to knock Nebula upside the head when he tried to flirt with the ladies before the teachers said this.

"Hello everyone, if you can please go to this site on your phone,and sign in, you can find out your scheduling for classes…" The Teachers explained while the scene changed to Cedric and Azure after they put the finishing touches on the gym for first years, Cedric and Azure went back to the principal office to put the final paperwork in place while they were speaking to each of the Hybrids parents at the same time.

"...So as you all saw and heard, we have the first day covered and Dr. Kintobor, thank you for the technology for the science and tech department, Bruce appreciates the help and while Nex is not very vocal, she does appreciate the help, and I know Cedric is since it helps save on school budget after all." Azure said before giggling while nods his head before saying this.

"No worries, just give me a call if Pluton has any issues or irregularities, he is a machine physically so a nurse won't be able to help him, you have my number after all." Dr. Kintobor said with a patient smile on his face.

Cedric smiles a bit before he said this.

"We'll make sure to call if anything happens."

"Alright, if you need anything for the science and technological department, please don't hesitate to ask, nothing should hinder a child's growth with knowledge after all, should be a crime in of itself to deny a Hybrid of their education, I just hope the other Students who are less than friendly to Hybrids here can at least keep their hatred in check… I would hate to have to allow Pluton to use his defensive programming, but I consider him like a son… so I hope you don't blame Pluton if things… get messy… he is programmed to defend himself so he won't start things." Kintobor said while his gaze turned surprisingly deadly, but calm and collected as well, a deadly combination.

Cedric sees this before he tries to calm the doctor down before speaking up.

"Well not to worry Doctor. We're not that type of people. Everyone has a right to learn including Hybrids. I promise that nothing bad will happen."

"I hope so, many didn't want to help fund Pluton's creation but the Acorn family was more than happy to do it for free except for one favor, I've kept this other project that King Acorn wanted me to work on and if Pluton does well, I can bring *her* in to be Sally's aide in school, and I would hate to have *her* miss out on the experience for organic and inorganic relations, after all not many do agree with robots considering the rumors about *Him* and his robots lately… *sigh*... I just wonder what went wrong for *Him* to get to that point, but no use asking questions now, I've had security bots on the edge of Station Square and other areas nearby after that one incident with Jules's family when Sonic was nearly taken that day and Blaze had to help him, not exactly a well kept secret when the resident speedster had to get surgery to remove a bullet from his leg after all." Dr. Kintobor said with a serious look on his face.

Cedric sighs as he heard the story before, before speaking up.

"Yes indeed. We don't know what *He* might do but all we have to do is prepare for anything. For now we just need to focus on the students having a good semester here."

"Indeed, I have told Silver everything so he won't need much in explaining things to, he would have read your mind anyway so better to be honest and get his aid if my wife and I are not around, he can also help protect the Hybrids since he is a powerful psychic and can tell if a teacher is trying to pull a fast one on a student, not to insult you or your picks but you never really know someone sometimes, everyone has their own secrets and I'm sure you do to, especially on why you have your dark abilities… but then again not my place to pry… we are technically strangers after all who were forced into this situation because of how messed up most schools are, and like Emerald's parents, we would have pulled out our children and taken them to a secret school for Hybrids, the only reason we didn't was because of that Bordux character who is a Hybrid himself." Silvers father said with a tone that told Cedric to be careful with his next words.

Cedric, though tensed a bit about hearing his own abilities being found out, did sigh again before speaking up.

"I understand your concern Mr. Psylock. I hate to admit it but I'm still concern about the people I pick. But I know what the hybrids went through. I had some who were my friends when I was younger. They always got ridiculed for being different. Whenever I stood up for them, I always get hurt. But that didn't matter as long as they're safe."

"Well that is good." Mr. Psylock said before Lucifer spoke up with a grin.

"Indeed, as long as my little girl is happy and healthy here, we wont have issues, I would hate to see anything happen to anyone here if they harm her, then again with security here, I doubt that would happen… on the way to and from school on the other hand…" Lucifer said while shrugging before he left off but the message was crystal clear which made many sweatdrop from that hidden threat.

Cedric also sweatdrop before shaking his head a bit.

"W-Well you shouldn't have to worry about that Mr. Demonica, same to you Mrs. Demonica, Lillum may fit in well here, just as long as she doesn't give any of the students or teachers trouble, they shouldn't mess with her, besides from the looks that they give her, I would say she maybe one of the popular ones here." Azure said to try and get the tense atmosphere out of the way which made Lucifer chuckle before he said this.

"You kidding, with looks like hers and her ability to use ice skills from her mother and my shapeshifting, she can be a real ICE Queen." Lucifer said before chuckling at his pun.

Cedric and everyone else sweatdropped at the weak pun.

Azure then cleared her throat before she looked to Serina before she said this.

"S-So you have ice based abilities correct?, how potent are they?" Azure asked the mother bat with a smile on her face after she managed to calm down.

Cedric also wondered before Serina giggles before speaking up.

"For dealings in the underworld, I'd say high level."

"I… see… I won't ask details, but how strong would Lillum be and would she cause issues?, from these records, she did more than… illicit dealings with the teachers to try and keep things fair so she may try it here if she thinks she may be able to get a better grade here." Azure said while she looked at Lillum's files.

Serina chuckled before she spoke up.

"Oh my little Lilly is still learning but she has a decent grasp of her powers. Besides like my husband said, as long as no student or teacher causes issues then Lillum won't cause any either."

"I see, and Mr. and Mrs. Zeo, Chise has that hammer of hers, she normally uses it to mine ore with correct?, she won't try and use it to harm others unless in self defense yes?, I ask because unlike abilities, we can confiscate her hammer just like some schools did in the past with Amy Rose's hammer when she got a bit hammer crazed." Azure said to the parents while , the hedgehog Mobian with white Quills and had a strong looking body, crossed his arms and said this.

"As long as no one does anything stupid then she won't have a reason, she has a good head on her shoulders and even if that does happen, she can just make another Hammer to replace the one she loses, our family has a tradition in that if you want equipment besides the very basic, you make it yourself, helps teach discipline and helps strengthens the body in our line of work." Mr. Zeo said with a serious look on his face.

"Interesting." Cedric said after hearing that.

Chise's mom, a Human woman with brown hair and ebony skin while having a toned body, said this with a patient look on her face.

"I wouldn't worry about her Mr. Middleton, Chise knows that we won't tolerate breaking the rules and aside from defense, she is to not use her hammer to harm others, they are tools that could potentially kill after all if misused." Mrs. Zeo said while she gave Azure and Cedric a kind smile.

"I see, well that's good to know." Cedric said.

"Indeed, I hope her studies go well, our family is more then willing to help with any and all upgrades needed at a good price but only if she is well cared for, our agreement was that you and your wife would give her a proper school life after all." Mrs. Zeo said while she gave the duo a serious look while her husband did the same.

That's when Cedric spoke up.

"I'll make sure that the agreement doesn't get tainted Mr. and Mrs. Zeo. Your daughter will have a proper education here that I promise."

"I hope so, this place has some good work done in the past, would hate for it to be in disrepair if we pull out of doing the construction for it." Mr. Zeo said while Shunpei's dad chuckles before he said this.

"Well I wouldn't worry, Cedric and his wife Azure here seem trustworthy, I mean he and his wife did pay for Shunpei's tuition when we were having money troubles, seems people are not very fond of mechanics lately because of what *he* is doing, so this really does help." Shunpei's dad said while he bowed gratefully to Cedric and Azure while Shunpei's mom sighs when she said this.

"Sorry if my Husband is a bit excited but considering how Hybrids are treated, he's just happy that so many are in one place so Shunpei can have friends, Shunpei never had one so we're just worried he may grow up a bitter man to the world, we heard that many Hybrids grow to an old age while disposing the world and we were just worried after all." Shunpei's mom said while she remembered how uneasy Shunpei looked when he was told he was coming here, but when it looked like he was being friendly with the two tailed Fox Tails and Pluton, she felt some relief.

"Well not to worry . I have a feeling your son will fit in well. He seemed to like both the science and technology rooms. Plus I believe he's already getting along well with Tails since they both have the same interests." Cedric said.

"And the fact that they have two tails, but I'm not insulting him or Shunpei, I'm just hoping my daughter can do well here, gymnastics are her forte after all so she may need a tutor if she doesn't take well to lessons." the female Wolf Mobian said while she sat next to her human husband when they switched things up to talk about Mio.

"Ah yes Mrs. Lightfang. Well not to worry, the school will provide a nice tutor for your daughter in case if she has any trouble with her lessons." Cedric said.

"I hope so and they are not idiots, I may not be a wolf but I do get what Pack means and believe me, I'll kick that tutor's ass if he or she tries anything to harm my daughter and you as well for putting the fucker with her." Mr. Lightfang said with a pretty decent growl to his voice in a good imitation of an actual wolf growling.

Mrs. Lightfang was on the same boat though Cedric on the other hand just raised his eyebrow a bit.

"Now Now, no need to be hostile, I'm sure anyone that Cedric hires wouldn't be a bad person." Dr. Kintobor said to try and calm the two parents down.

Mrs. Lightfang calmed down a bit before she spoke up.

"I suppose so. My apologies to your husband, Mrs. Middleton. But you understand what parents do for their kids."

Azure blinked before she said this with a somewhat strained smile.

"Well… I never raised a kid before so I can't. Hopefully Cedric and I can have a child in the future so I can know what its like." Azure cryptically said while she looked away for a moment which confused the parents a bit when they looked to one another when some worried that a line was crossed just now.

Cedric brought his hand to Azure's hand before he squeezed it when the wolf said this.

"She had a child before but lost it for some reason as she recovered at the hospital. Later on, one of the doctors came by and sadly said that the child… past away due to a birth defect."

Azure's eyes water a little while many of the Parents eyes widen a bit at that while they gave Azure sympathetic looks before Dr. Kintobor said this.

"I believe I speak for everyone when I say we're sorry for your loss, if you want, we can leave for now." Dr. Kintobor said before Azure shook her head before she said this when she wiped away a tear.

"No, I'm fine, it's been years since she died, and if she was still alive, I'm sure she wouldn't want me to look so pathetic, Cedric had to help me past the grief once, and I don't want to put him through that trouble again." Azure said while she squeezed Cedric's hand back.

Cedric returns squeeze before hugging his wife and said this with a kind smile.

"I don't mind Azure. Making sure you're okay is my top priority. You're my wife and I will always love you no matter what."

Azure returned the smile before Lucifer spoke up.

"Well why not change the situation by speaking about that Emerald guy, what do you think of him per say Cedric, think he will cause trouble here?" Lucifer said when he saw how emotionless Emerald look, not even some of the older Hybrids had looks like that so something horrible must have happened to him, and that could have been the reason for the missing cheek bit on his face.

Cedric stopped hugging Azure before he looks at Lucifer and spoke up.

"To be honest… I'm not sure. I'm mean knowing he went to that terrible school will make the kid have trust issues with everyone. Plus most people would try to avoid him for any reason on looks alone at first. Unless… if someone was willing enough to actually try and be his friend."

"Well we won't know yet, however I think I saw him walking next to a young rabbit Mobian who was trying to talk with him." Lucifer said when he remembered seeing Emerald falling back at the edge of the group before that Rabbit Mobian actually went to try and talk with him.

Cedric to a moment to think before he finally remembered who it was.

"Ah that would be Cream the Rabbit."

"Cream the Rabbit?, who is she exactly?, seems too trusting of people if she's just trying to be friends with Emerald but to each his or her own I guess." Lucifer said which showed he wasn't the trusting type per say, made sense with his line of work.

"Well not to worry. In her records, she's like the most polite and respectful student ever. Raised by a single mom, whom's also polite, she's friends with some of the students that were in the tour with your kids, excellent drawing skills. Plus she tends to work hard on her studies." Cedric said.

"I see, maybe I could… visit this mother later then." Lucifer said with a grin before Serina pinched him on the ear which caused him to say ow a lot before she said this.

"My apologize, like my daughter who may seem flirty, Lucifer here can be just as flirty but he is a real gentlemen if you have enough strength to get him to act like that." Serina said with a smile on her face while Lucifer tried to get his ear free… to no avail when Serina growled at him which made him freeze and the crime boss comically sat like an obedient pet on his chair.

Cedric and everyone else blinked in surprise before sweatdropping a bit though some of the men were feeling a bit sorry for Lucifer.

Serina, after seeing that Lucifer was calmed down, said this to Cedric.

"Still a single mother?, if she is as nice as you claim, then where is her father?" Serina said with a curious tone to her voice.

Cedric did sigh before he spoke up.

"Well… according to her mother, Vanilla, Cream's father… died in a terrible accident a month later after Cream was born."

The parents had wide eyes when they heard that before Serina said this.

"Oh sweet Mobius, I'm so sorry for asking that." Serina said while she regretted bringing that issue up.

Cedric shook his head a bit before he spoke up.

"No worries. You were just curious."

"Still that was insensitive of me, if you want, I can help Vanilla if she's having money troubles, my husband as well since you can guess where his mind was going, granted I'm not closed minded and had some fun with ladies in the past, but I do take steps to make a person comfortable around me first.." Serina said while she glanced at Lucifer who jolts and looked away while whistling while he sweats when his wife's gaze bore into the back of his head.

Everyone sweatdrops before Cedric spoke up.

"Well if you want to I can give you her number. Azure and I would sometimes help her out with things as well."

"Thank you, and again, sorry for my husband, he does have a good head on his shoulders and can be serious when the situation calls for it, but as you can see…" Serina said which caused Lucifer to chuckle nervously when he saw Serina giving him a half lidded look before Dr. Kintobor cleared his throat before he spoke up.

"Yes… well… Cedric, Azure, do you two need anything from us at all to help support the Hybrids and the school?, we want to be able to help make this place run smoothly after all." Dr. Kintobor said with a serious look on his face to get things on track.

Cedric did had a thoughtful look on his face before speaking up.

"Hmmm, not sure yet. How about you Azure?"

"Well… the only thing I would suggest is security but we can't be too obvious about it." Azure said which made Dr. Kintobor smile before he spoke up.

"Have no fear Mrs. Middleton, I have just the invention that can help, I designed them on the Echidna's of the past that are mobian shaped robots that have been designed to the smallest detail so unless you touch them, you won't be able to tell the difference between a robot and a living Echidna and I already have a small squad of them near the premises, a guard for myself when I need to move here and there alone, if you want as a test run, I can leave some here to act as patrol bots that can help not only protect students, but also help get the students to class and try and prevent people from skipping class without a good reason." Dr. Kintobor said which made Azure blink a few times before she looked to Cedric to see what he would think.

Cedric did have a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before he spoke up.

"Wouldn't hurt to try it out. We do need something to make sure that the students are safe. Especially the hybrids."

"Great, I'll have 1 through 5 patrol around the first year building for quick results and 6 to 10 patrol around the school perimeter, I'll make more so they can cover more ground later, is there anything else needed of us Mr. and Mrs. Middleton?" Dr. Kintobor said to be polite to the duo.

"Hmmm, I think I'm good for now. Azure?" Cedric asked as he looked at his wife.

"Hmmm, I believe so, you all have our numbers and we have yours so if an issue pops up, please don't hesitate to call us, the same can be from our end, if we have an issue, we can call you." Azure said with a smile on her face which made many of the parents smile at that before Dr. Kintobor speak up while the parents stand up.

"Well then, I believe we should get going, like you said, you have our numbers, if you need anything from us, please don't hesitate to call." Dr. Kintobor said before he and the rest of the parents left the room which left Cedric and Azure alone.

It was a moment or two before Cedric sighs a bit before he spoke up.

"Boy… talk about a productive morning. Though the thing with Emerald's parents… Oof. I know they mean well in wanting to protect their son since I heard bad things about that other school, but that man had no right to threaten us." he said before frowning.

"Well you can't say it wasn't obvious though, teachers and what not in various schools can be a bit biased on Hybrids and both of Emerald's parents are Hybrids, so whether we like it or not, while we did have shitty pasts, I doubt it was as bad as a Hybrids in general, I mean look at us now, Principal and Vice Principal of a well known school that used to be Mobian only until we got the green light to start the Hybrid program and even got a few human teachers here, sooner or later we may get human students so we're at least starting something unique here and the facility for the most part doesn't mind Hybrids, though the third year and second year ones do have some… questionable teachers but we can't get proof yet… hopefully it won't be an issue until next year so we have time to iron things out, so relax Cedric, you and I worked our asses off so we have stress out the wazoo, why not just relax for a bit since we set up the Gym class so its not started until 3rd period before lunch…." Azure said while she starts to massage Cedric's shoulders.

Cedric did let out a pleased sigh before he spoke up.

"You know Azure, I don't know if I say this enough but I'm one lucky wolf to have a beautiful and caring wife."

"And I'm lucky to have a strong and handsome husband like you who helped me through many of my own troubles… why don't you just relax and let me… have a bit of fun with you… you always did want to have some fun in an office… so why not now?" Azure said before she bent down and lightly nipped at Cedric's ear while she used her hands to rub his chest through his suit.

Cedric did shudder before he spoke up.

"Okay. Let's lock the door and close the shades good."

Azure chuckles before she did just that, but not before giving Cedric a good view of her ass when she had it sway to and fro through the office.

Cedric blushes when he saw that before he felt his dick get slowly erect in his pants.

Azure, after making sure the room was locked and the blinds were closed, made sure to move the microphone on the desk to prevent a schoolwide accident from happening before she turned to Cedric and licked her lips when she approached Cedric and slowly removed her shirt, skirt, and shoes and socks which left Azure in her bra and panties in front of him to keep her outfit from getting dirty.

Cedric grins before he got up and starts removing his clothes so they wouldn't get dirty as well before he was only seen in his boxers. Though Azure can obviously see the bulge in his boxers.

Azure then got on her knees in front of Cedric before she pulled the front of his boxers down and fished out his dick before she smiles at the size.

It was 9 ½, maybe 10 inches long since it was erect while the width was 2 inches long.

Azure licked her lips one more time before she starts to lick the head of Cedric's dick while she used her right hand to stroke him off, she used her left hand to slip into his boxers before she used her left hand to play with his balls.

Cedric let out a pleased groan as he enjoys it before he placed his hand on Azure's head before petting her as he let his wife do her magic.

And do her magic she did when she had Cedric sit on his chair before she starts to take more of his dick in her mouth before she bobs her head up and down while making sure to lick the bottom of his dick well, all in all, Azure was doing it in a quick and greedy way like she was trying to work his load out of him, she even gave him a begging look with her eyes to show how much she wanted this right now.

Cedric sees the look before he chuckled and said this.

"Don't worry honey. I'm gonna give you a nice big load soon." He said before a few minutes later, Cedric could already feel his dick twitching.

Azure in turn bobbed her head faster and faster on Cedric's dick while she licked faster and faster as well while her hands move to please Cedric more and more until…

Cedric let out a slightly loud groan before he climaxed a bit hard as he felt his dick spurt out his load inside Azure's mouth.

And like he promised, it was big.

Azure moans from that when it gave her a good jolt as well before she starts to drink his load down, it always did give her a jolt of energy and made her more peppy as well so she had a different meaning for enjoying Cedric's load as well.

Cedric continues to come for 25 seconds before he finally taps off.

Azure keeps on drinking his load down before she starts to suck up the last of it and licked Cedric's dick clean before she said this with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the meal Cedric, hope you don't mind returning the favor before the main event." Azure said with a lustful look in her eyes.

Cedric returns the look before he spoke.

"Oh believe me. I plan to." He said before a moment later, he had Azure sit on his desk with her legs hanging out.

Cedric then starts kissing and nipping his wife's neck before he brought his hands around and unhook her bra.

Azure moans from that while she moved her arms to allow Cedric to pull off her bra and her C to D sized breasts bounced free, one perk of being knocked up in the past did give her a larger bust size, and she could give breast milk as well which was seen when it dripped a bit from her nipples, seems it was time to give them some relief.

Cedric did licked his lips before he brought his mouth to the right nipple and starts suck on it before using one hand to gently rub and squeeze the left breast.

Azure moans more before she saw her breast milk flow out of her left breast and could feel Cedric drinking her breast milk from her right and used a hand to hold his head there like she was nursing an overgrown pup.

Cedric hummed as he enjoyed the taste before he brought his other hand down and slip under Azure's panty before Cedric starts rubbing the feline's folds.

"O-Oh fuck yes Cedric!" Azure moans out while she enjoyed his work and he could feel how wet she was right now.

Cedric continues his work for a moment or two before he pulls his head back and used both hands to slide Azure's panties down before he leans in and starts eating her out immediately.

"Oh….fuck!" Azure groans out before she starts to play with her breasts to let Cedric focus on eating her out, she even egged him on when she starts to drink from her own breasts.

And it worked when Cedric saw that before he really got to eating her out before using one hand to play with his wife's bud.

Azure gave a grunt but she keeps on sucking at her own nipples while she could feel herself getting close as time went on while she wondered what Cedric was thinking since he was technically living out a fantasy right now, getting it on in an office right now.

'_Oh man this is very exciting. Plus the way Azure sucks her nipples and drinks her own milk is very hot. Maybe we can try this again whenever we're in here.' _Cedric thought as he continues to eat out Azure's pussy.

Azure keeps on moaning and groaning while she could feel herself getting close before she grits her teeth and groans loudly when she squirts on Cedric's face and her body shudders from her orgasm hitting her hard.

Cedric sees how much Azure let out before he starts lapping up her juices while at the same time played with Azure's bud to make her orgasm stronger.

Azure groans before she tapped off about 20 seconds later before she pants for breath while she rests on the desk and Cedric saw how… open she was for a good fucking while she had a deep red blush on her face.

Cedric pulls his head back before he licked his lips and spoke up.

"Delicious."

Azure blushed from that before she said this with a grin on her face.

"Well Cedric, why not go one more round… my pussy is ready after all." Azure said while she moved so that she was on her feet before she turns so that her torso rests on the desk and her ass points at Cedric.

Cedric grins before he got behind his wife and grabbed her hips before aiming his now erect dick at Azure's pussy before Cedric slides it inside.

Azure moans from that while she felt very full right now before she waits for Cedric to fully push himself inside of her pussy before she wiggles her ass on Cedric which caused him to feel how tight she was right now.

Cedric groans a bit before he starts to thrust hard as he slides his dick in and out of Azure's pussy with gusto.

Azure moans and groans from that while she looks back at Cedric with a cute blush on her face when she enjoyed the feeling of Cedric's dick going deep inside of her time and time again.

Cedric sees how cute Azure looked with blush which caused the wolf to really give Azure's pussy a great fuck before Cedric leans in and kissed her lips.

Azure moans into the kiss before she used her tongue to fight with his while she keeps thrusting her hips back so that she could get as much pleasure as she could while she gave Cedric an intense but tender loving kiss.

Cedric returns it while using his tongue to fight back Azure's as he stare at his wife's eyes with love and lust as the wolf continues to pound Azure's pussy before a moment later, Cedric's dick was now hitting the feline's womb.

Azure moans from that while she could feel Cedric getting closer and closer if the throbbing of his dick and the forming knot on his dick was any indication.

Cedric could feel it as well before he thrusts faster and harder while having a need to knock Azure up which was something they were both doing in order to have a kid.

It was a tough job though thanks to Azure's condition, it was possible, however Cedric and Azure have yet to have any luck yet, but it didn't stop Azure from trying when she gripped his dick tightly with her pussy to get him to go as rough as he could to get him to knot her.

Cedric groans from that action but made sure to not disappoint Azure as he really rough on his thrusting while feeling his dick twitching a lot.

Time then went to a minute later with Cedric made one last thrust which caused his knot slip itself into Azure who gasped when she felt it quickly expand while Cedric's dick pulsed more and more in her until…

Cedric groans loud and he grinds his teeth before he climaxed very hard inside Azure's pussy before all that cum head straight for the feline's womb.

Azure grits her teeth as well before yowling when she came hard on Cedric's dick to milk him for all he had while her breasts squirt more milk on the desk and her pussy squirts juices on Cedric's dick to really get him going while Cedric's balls clenched and unclenched harshly when they worked in overdrive to get as much semen out of Cedric and into Azure.

It took Cedric about 35 seconds before he finally taps off and tries to catch his breath for a moment.

Azure did the same as well while she felt so full now, however thanks to the knot in Azure and how Cedric's body kept cumming a little bit by bit, Azure and Cedric wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, so it was good that Azure made it so that they wouldn't have to get to class until 3rd period.

Cedric realized that before chuckling when he said this.

"I love you, Azure."

Azure pants for breath for a moment before she said this with a smile on her face.

"A-And I love you as well Cedric… want to continue to help you shrink down to pull out safely?, don't worry about holding back on me, I can clean the mess here while you handle Gym class." Azure said while she wiggles her hips and her pussy messed with Cedric's dick and knot which got this reaction from him.

Cedric groans a bit, but instead of saying anything, he just went straight to fucking his wife good while at the same time to see if he can really knock her up good.

Azure moans and groans throughout it all while the scene fades to black with the first day of school well on its way, how it would go from here on out would have to be told next time, but for now, things were going to be eventful from here on out.

**The scene then fades in to show TME and Atomsk while they were talking about how the story was going.**

"**So think people will like how the story went with the Hybrids and how this version of Emerald acts?, he is normally the upbeat guy in most stories and he maybe more emotionless and distrustful of others then his Boku no hero version, and don't even get me started on how flipped Demonga and Bordux are in this story… they seem like nice guys and all that." TME said while he shudders a bit when he had trouble picturing a nice guy Bordux from DDS without him planning something, so hard to say what this SL version will do.**

**Atomsk however chuckled before he spoke up.**

"**Oh I say they'll love the twist of the characters in this. Though the Emerald in this story did make me shudder. But hey at least we gave Cedric and Azure some nice exposure especially how they're trying to have a kid along the way, with the fact they adopted 3 in the past."**

"**Yup, Shadow, Demonga, and Maria, hope they like the possible romance between Sonia and Shadow in the future, and possibly with Amy as well if the plot allows it, should be a fresh take for us yes?" TME said with a grin on his face.**

"**Oh yeah. And let's not forget Sonic and Mio. I'm seeing some potential chemistry between the two if the plot allows it while Sonic deals with some secret feelings for Blaze. And also there's the matter of Cosmo entering so Tails might have some trouble there." Atomsk said before chuckling.**

"**Yeah, and we may get a review or two on if Cream and Emerald will get together in the future, but that's either A, not going to happen until she is 18 or B, she gets with Tails, but thats if the plot allows it and we got plenty of time and other characters who are above 18 to use in lemons, anyone younger than that, just straight up romance, though not sure with Lillum and how she will act, maybe we can make sure to tone down things to simple flirting til she is 18 at least before she does some things… got to have some rules after all right?" TME said while shrugging while he looked at Atomsk.**

"**Oh most definitely." Atomsk said before nodding his head at TME.**

"**And lets not forget Vanilla, things could get interesting for her as well, but we never did detail her aside from being a single mother here so we can iron out her SL self later." TME said with a thoughtful look on his face.**

"**You're right about that." Atomsk said with a thinking pose.**

"**And lets not forget the other students as well like Shunpei and the others, but we should end this intro before we ramble, want to lead this one out Atomsk?" TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk grins as well before he spoke up to the readers.**

"**Thanks for reading Ch.2 everyone. Again my apologies for the very very late update. We hope you enjoyed the new characters and also lemon between Cedric and Azure. So until next time. See you for chapter 3. Deuces." He said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


End file.
